A Dishonored Shield
by StalkerKulawy
Summary: "Powers exist in this world, great powers that men call magic; However, this one was lost to mankind thousands of years ago. Use it, my gift to you. I expect a good show." Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything.

**Chapter 1"A visit from the Outsider"**

My name is Naofumi Iwatani. My current position is quite difficult, but I'll try to explain. After I was duped by my former companion and robbed of my dignity I decided to fight the disastrous "Waves of Calamity" by myself. After grinding experienced for whole evening I decided to go to sleep. I looked around and saw a nice spot under the tree. 'This will be a good spot to sleep the night.' I thought as I layed down on the grass. After starting into night sky for a couple of minutes, I dozed off.

I woke up suddenly. When I looked around, I saw nothing but light blue colour enveloping everything. Many chunks of soil were floating around and I was lucky to woke up on one. After I got up I decided to poke around a bit. After all, I could've died by a stray monster... That's not possible, due to my resistance and defence. Suddenly, a partial brick road appeared before. Intrigued, I decided to walk on it. After what it seemed 3 minute walk I found myself on yet another flying platform.

"Great. Now where to go?" I muttered to myself. Then a black-eyed male wearing brown jacket atop white shirt, blue jeans and knee high black boots appeared. His hands were decorated with rings.

"Hello, Naofumi. Your life has taken a turn, has it not? First summoned for help but immediately betrayed by those he has to protect. I watched you appear in this world with curiosity, I saw you leash back against that false charges. And with that, you piqued my interest." He then stopped and looked at me. I decided to ask him something.

"Who are you?" I asked in a indifferent, yet curious tone.

"Oh yes, I haven't introduced myself yet. I am the Outsider but more importantly, this is my Mark." As he said that he pointed at my left hand which immediately began to burn me.

"There are forces in the world and beyond the world, great forces that men and sorcerers call magic, and now these forces will serve your will. However, this type of magic was long lost to the Humans. Use this newfound power, my gift to you." He continued to speak when I shrieked in pain when receiving the Mark. The design of the Mark is quite complex. It has a dot right in the middle that is surrounded by partial circle. To the upper right of it there's a full circle. The circle itself is a part of a straight line. That straight line cuts circle in half, with additional part of the circle hovering above left half.

_Received new blessing: Blessing of the Outsider_

_Ability: Redirective Blink learned!_

_Ability: Void Gaze learned!_

_Ability: Windblast - Greater Windblast - ? can now be learned!_

_Ability: Summon Rat Swarm - Summon Larger Rat Swarm - ? can now be learned!_

_Ability: Bend Time - Stop Time can now be learned!_

_Ability: Possession can now be learned!_

"Now Naofumi, I don't play favourites but there's only one more person bearing my Mark in this world besides you. You should contact him. But since it'll be impossible now I'll give you his name: Daud."

"Why are you giving this to me?" Still shocked, I asked him.

"You have the possibility of changing this world's fate. Know it." He answered puzzlingly.

"Well, it's time for you to go. And remember, I'll be watching you. I expect a good show." As he said that I immediately slipped into unconsciousness.

I woke up to a sunlight heating my cheeks. I rubbed my forehead with my left hand 'That had to be a dream. There's no way it was real.' As I thought that, the very same hand caught my interest. 'No way...' The Mark was still there. Not thinking about that, I quickly covered it by a piece of clothing, a scarf to be precise.

Now let's find that so-called 'Daud' person... But first I need to eat up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 "A slave girl"**

As I was walking in some dirty alley in order to go the Inn without much hassle before someone interrupted me.

"You appear concerned, young man." A voice from behind me said. As I turned around to see the source I saw a man wearing formal wear, and an oversized top hat. His eyes were covered by rounded glasses.

"Who are you?" I immediately asked him.

"Who I am is not important. What is important is that I can offer you a person-"

"I'm not interested in comrades. You cannot believe anyone these days." I answered coldly.

"Oh, a comrade? I can offer you someone that cannot disobey you instead." He quickly explained.

'Oh someone that cannot disobey you? I'm interested now.' I thought.

"Word travels fast. You're the rumoured Shield Hero, aren't you?" He said as he inspected me with his sight.

I only managed to say "...Oh?", Still feeling uneasy about him.

"My eyes don't decieve me... I like the way your eyes are. But please, if you'd like to follow me." He then gestured me to follow him.

Since I was curious, I decided to play along, for now. If he tried to double-cross me like that Bitch, he'd be the next food for orange balloons.

After a while we were standing in front of a Circus Tent. 'Hmm... This must be their cover.' I thought.

"Right this way." He said pointing me forward. I took a look around and spoke:

"I get it... You sell slaves, right?"

"Oh yes, good sir. With that said, I sell more demi-humans than actual humans."

'Demi-humans... It's how they call people that have the animal characteristics? I've seen quite a few, but all of them were used as a cheap labour.' I thought reflecting on his words.

"I understand." I answered him. He then approached one of the cages and grabbed it's cover.

"Now there, I'd like to recommend this slave to you." As he said that, he showed me the 'goods'.

It was a beatsman, a wolfman to be precise. His fur was grey, as to be expected out of wolves.

"His level is 75. He was a former gladiator. I picked him up after he broke his leg in one of the fights." The Slave Merchant explained. I could only smirk.

"I get it. You're showing me your most expensive stuff even though I cannot afford it." I said to him, at what he immediately smiled.

"But of course. You're a customer who has a pair of good eyes. I need you to further develop keen sight." He then adjusted his glasses and asked:

"What type of slave would you like?"

"A cheap one, but not it's not broken down. Preferably a male." That was my answer. He then thought fora second and started walking further into the cages. I followed him.

"Hmm... Something that can be used trained to fight. Also, about that rumor..." This is were my nerves run out. Enraged, I hit one of the cages that was closest to me.

"I. DID. NOT. DO. IT." I spoke angrily, words coated in venom.

"Is that so... You do seem different from the man in question. Anyways, we're here." He them stopped walking and turned around to face me.

'Hmm... Those must be his cheapest slaves. I can barely smell the reek of death.' I thought as I looked at the 'goods'. One of them immediately caught my attention. It was a young female demi-human with long chestnut hair. Judging from her cough, she must have some sort of illness.

"Raise your head." I called out to her. She flinched, but slowly complied.

When she fully raised her head I noticed her brown eyes.

"Your name?" I asked her.

"...Huh?" She was still confused about this whole event.

"What, you don't have one?" She then answered, albeit weakly and in frightened voice.

"Rap-h... Raph-talia." And there it is.

'I already decided thought.' After getting her name I turned to Slave Merchant.

"I'll take this girl." I proclaimed loudly.

"If that's what you wish." He answered.

After a while we were in his office, where Slave Merchant was busy with Slave Crest. I then remembered about that name.

"Can I also ask you something?"

"Go ahead." He answered without turning.

"Do you happen to know anyone under a name of 'Daud'?" He then flinched and turned his head.

"You're not talking about the infamous 'Knife of Melromarc'." Now that's interesting.

"If I am, then what? You don't know nothing about him?" I pressed further.

"He made a name for himself being a famous assassin for hire. His abilities are extraordinary. For some strange reason, his underlings have the same abilities as he does. And don't look for him. He will find you himself." He ended this information completely frightened. 'This Daud is sure feared. Maybe I'll have the chance to hire him... Maybe I'll even pay him to kill the bitch'. I grinned at the thought.

"The Slave Crest is almost done, I just need you to drip a bit of your blood into the ink." Slave merchant said, and handed me a small dish with a black fluid in it. Then I made a little cut on my thumb and dripped my blood into it.

"Thank you." He then turned around and applied the ink on the Slave Crest. The Girl screamed, and grabbed her dirty clothes.

"Hey, what's..." I spoke.

"Relax, it will pass shortly. Now, please pay for the slave." As he said that, I reached for my pouch and handed him the payment, 31 coins. He took them and counted them.

"Hey, it's one more here." He said

"It's a payment for application of the Crest and the Information. Consider it a bonus." I answered indifferent.

"Oh, I can see that you'll become one of my best customers!" He said happily. I decided to ignore it and approached the girl.

"Hey you, get up. We're going." As I said that I grabbed her by the wrist and literally dragged her out. She shrieked silently, but complied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 "The Abilities"**

After a quick visit to the Blacksmith's shop Raphtalia was now properly clothed and armed with a small knife. I also ordered her to kill one of the Balloons that was hidden under my cloak. After a bit of resistance she eventually complied. Now we were headed to plains, as to have her grind some levels. But before that...

Something growled. As I turned to see the source, I saw Raphtalia that was frightened.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her.

"N-No!" She immediately replied, denying the obvious. I could only sigh and pat her on the head.

"Come on, let's get something to eat. I'm hungry too." 'Although everything I eat has no flavour at all'. I immediately thought that, but decided to not tell her about it.

After grabbing a quick meal form the nearby Inn, we were on our way to the Plains. We arrived there sometime before noon. This is were we encountered many mobs, all of them low-level. Raphtalia made quick work of them, so I decided to move deeper into the forest. We continued earning experience until late afternoon, when I decided to set up a camp by the river. I also fished us something to eat. When she was eating, I decided to try out to compound some medicine. Her coughing was only getting worse.

"Master who are you?" Raphtalia asked me between her bites, as she was eating grilled fish.

"I'm the Shield Hero. Can't you tell by the shield?" I answered, slightly annoyed. Just a tiny bit.

"You're... One of the Legendary Heroes, summoned to fight the Waves, yes?" She asked in awe.

"Yes, I am. My name is Naofumi Iwatani." Then a notification poped up. It sad that compounding process was completed. I took it and handed it over to Raphtalia.

"Here, drink this. It should help with your cold." As she heard it, she reluctantly took it and started drinking... Only to spit it out mere seconds later.

"Bitter!" She exclaimed.

"Good medicine tastes bitter!" I countered her reply.

"BLLLAHH!"

After that little struggle, she went to tidy herself up by the river stream. When she returned, she ate some fish and went to sleep. 'It is unusual for a small kid to eat that much.' I thought but quickly chased it away and focused back to compounding medicine.

It was late evening when I remember that I had to check my abilities. I've forgotten about it, because I spent my time polishing my compounding skill.

I brought up the interface of the Shield and started to analyse my abilities.'Hmm... The _Blink _ability sure is useful. It allows you to teleport 15 meters in any direction. Additionally, time stops if user isn't making any direction motion, such as walking, sprinting etc. The _Void Gaze_ is useful too. It allows me to see the vague direction of any rune. The Mark shines brighter the closer it is. Coupled with ability to see living (or dead) beings through walls among other things. Let's move to the powers that I can learn. There's _Windblas_t, a power that creates a powerful strike of wind that is capable of knocking caught targets off their feet. The _Greater Windblast_ is just a straight upgrade to the basic version... But what's this? 'This ability can be unlocked only after meeting specific requirements.' I noticed the same text for the upgrade for _Larger Devouring Swarm_. I don't know what's this about, but I'll let it pass for now. 'I was also wary of the greater range of abilities... It seems like that pop-up window didn't show everything... And that's acceptable. But there are some passive benefits about it. One example is _Agility_ as it allows for higher jump and overall faster moving speed.' but then my thought process was interrupted by a loud child-like scream. It was Raphtalia. She must've had a bad dream. She's trembling right now.

"MOM! DAD!" She almost jumped out of her bed but I quickly clenched my left fist to use Blink to get to her, and I was amazed that it's ability to stop time worked! 'I guess the Outsider must be some kind of God'.

"It's okay! It's okay! Everything is going to be okay." I said as I hugged her close to my chest, in which she was now sobbing. After I calmed her down, she quietly went to sleep once again. I rubbed my forehead, and decided to go to sleep myself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 "Mysterious Mine"**

I woke up pretty early, so I'll let Raphtalia sleep just a tiny bit longer. After all, I don't want to overwork a child. After a while I decided to wake her up. As I grabbed her by her frail shoulders, she immediately bursted forward saying "DAD!?"

As I said "Not even." I lighty hit her forehead with a flick of my index finger.

"Since it's morning... Get up." I said to her as I stretched myself up. This time it went pretty smoothly... I'm thankful for that. Since we were camping close to the Village, I decided to try and sell the loot from monsters we've defeated.

When I was bargaining for the price of the fur of one of the rabbits we killed earlier, I noticed that Raphtalia is strangely interested in a ball. She must have seen some kids play with it in town.

"Hey mister? Do you know of any place here where I can make a quick profit?" I asked the trader. He thought about it for a second before answering.

"Hmm... There should be an abandoned mine near here. Even though it was abandoned, the ore is still there."

"Why it was abandoned?" I asked him.

"First, a monster from Calamity has recently taken residence there. Secondly, we discovered a weird shrine, one unlike any we've seen before."

'Wait. Could this be one of Outsider's Shrines? Interesting.'

"If those heroes weren't sitting about doing nothing the monster would be killed days ago." He complained about other three heroes. Not that I can disagree with him. He's right to the core.

"I appreciate you telling me this. If there's one thing, I'd like to purchase this ball." I said as I reached out to grab one.

"uhhh...uh..." I heard Raphtalia trying to object, but I quickly countered her attempt.

"You looked like you wanted it, right? I noticed you being interested in it back in town." I said as I handed the payment to trader, and threw the ball to her. As she catched it I added:

"Playing comes after work. And think of it as a reward for everything you've done." As I turned away I heard growling. 'Her appetite isn't decreasing.'

"Even though you just had breakfast..." I said slightly annoyed.

"I- I'm sorry!" She answered and flinched under my sight.

I rubbed my forehead, and then patted her head.

"It's alright. I'm hungry too." And with that, we set off to the nearby Inn.

After a while, we were standing in one of the buildings by the entrance to the mine. I decided to search it for supplies. As I did that, Raphtalia was guarding the entrance to the shack.

"So far we've found a pickaxe, some rope and a map... We can use all of this." I decided to check the status of the "Rope shield". 'Hmm... The stats aren't amazing, but it has a useful ability called "Air Strike Shield"...' I decided to test it. I brought my right hand up and shouted "Air Strike Shield!". As I did that, a large green shield with engraved wings appeared some distance away from me. I noticed Raphtalia witnessing the test.

"I just got a pretty nifty ability. Let's go." I left the shack and moved inside the Mine corridor.

"Our goal is to find that mining site and that shrine." I said loudly to her.

After a minute of walking she let out a surprised shriek.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"My lord, look at this." She said pointing at the tracks. I could barely see a track... An animal track, a dog one. After studying it a while I said

"Hmm... This is weird... It looks like a dog, maybe a wolf track. Judging by the size, the owner isn't that massive." I thought about for a while, but then noticed the scared expression on Raphtalia's face.

"Listen. If it gets too dangerous, we're getting out of here. Stay close to me. And this way." I said to her, at what she replied shortly with "Yes sir..."

Before we entered the mining site, I decided to use one of Outsider's gifts. I casted "Void Gaze" and the second I used it my whole vision got a strange haze of blue... Then I noticed that my Mark was glowing strongly. 'So this is were the Shrine was on map... But why is it glowing? It is supposed to glow when there's a rune in that direction. Wait...'

I gasped. So there was a good reason to come here besides to mine minerals. I entered the site, and immediately noticed it. Raphtalia did too.

"My lord... What is it?" She asked me in a confused voice. But I didn't listen or answer. I only approached the shrine. It base consisted of three crudely made legs. They were supporting a slightly tilted desk. Then, there are two V-shaped "wings" that add to the grotesque of it all... But it was adorned in dark blue cloth with floral pattern. As soon as I grabbed the rune, a strange humanoid figure appeared. It was him. The Black-eyed God. The Outsider.

"Be careful, Naofumi. First Wave of Calamity is coming... And after that something will be attempted to be taken from you. What you will do, I wonder? Now your choice interest me. Even though you were loathed by the last female you met, you still have enough compassion to take a lowly and sickly slave girl under your wing... You truly are an interesting man." And with that he disappeared into nothingness. But the Rune was still clenched by my hand. I quickly opened my interface in order to learn "Devouring Swarm".

_"Devouring Swarm"_

_Summon a swarm of vicious rats that will devour alive any lifeform they'll encounter. Horde will disperse after a while._

'Hmm... Purely offensive ability. If the time comes, I'll be sure to use it.' Then a voice called out to me. It had a desperate undertone.

"My Lord, is everything alright?!" In order to calm her down I patted her on the head.

"Yes, I'm alright. I just spaced out for a moment." I answered her. Then I looked around and saw the other objective of this trip. The Ore.

It looked like it was reflecting the light. As I approached it, I switched my Shield to Pickaxe one. It had an equipment bonus of increasing the wearer's "Mining Skill" by one. I began mining the Ore, when Raphtalia stood guard while illuminating the light from the torch. After not so long, the hard work was proved to be rewarding. "Obtained Light Metal Ore." is what interfence was saying.

'I have to say, it looks expensive. I hope it will sell for a lot.' I thought as much. I noticed another dim shine in the distance.

"Okay, let's head over there. Raph-" t

This is when I turned my head to face her and I noticed that all of her body was trembling.

"What's wro-" I wanted to ask her but then I followed her gaze.

It was the twin-headed Demon Dog. The tracks were wrong about its size. It's larger than I thought.

"It's bigger than those tracks at the entrance. Be careful, Raphtalia." But she didn't answered.

"Raphtalia?!" I said, slightly louder than before. But she stayed motionless, her entire body trembling and face covered in sweat. After staring at it for a second, she released an ear-splitting scream. One of pure terror and fear. The Dog immediately pounced at her. I immediately casted "Blink" to get to her and save her from ending her life in this monster's belly. But I slightly misjudged the situation. After getting ahold of her I immediately dived left... Straight into underground lake.

Thankfully, as we landed in the water the Dog lost it's interest in us and walked away. I used the "Rope Shield" to attach me and Raphtalia to a rock so we wouldn't drown. She started coughing violently, trying to get the water out of her lungs.

"Geez... Of all the times to have a panic attack." I said to her, still wet from the time in the water. Then I used the Shield to lift us up where the rock. As we got up, she spoke kneeling and twitching

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I know I have to fight but my mind suddenly went blank."

"What happened?" I decided not to beat around the bush, and asked direct question. "You probably cry out at night for the same reason. Spit it out." I demanded from her.

She gripped her clothes tighter and answered in shaky voice.

"I'm from a place on the outskirts of this country, a place where you can see the ocean. It's a town full of demi-humans. This country isn't friendly to demi-humans, but everyone was friendly with eachother and lived peacefully... Until the Waves of Calamity struk. Demons we've never heard of began swarming in uncountable numbers. And during that, my Mom and Dad alongside me were cornered on the cliff. We had a three-headed Demon Dog in front of us, and an ocean behind us. They looked at me, said "Forgive us." and pushed me off the cliff into the ocean... While I watched them being devoured by that Monstrosity." She finished her tale, and immediately began trembling and crying once again.

"I get it now... So this is what traumatized you." I said.

"Raphtalia... Yo-" I was then cut off by that familiar roar. The Demon Dog has found us! Raphtalia immediately began screaming out of terror. I have to calm her down and steel her resolve.

"Raphtalia! That's not the thing that killed your parents!" I shouted to her.

"B- But.." she tried to answer weakly.

"Listen!" I shouted as I grabbed her by her wrist. "Raphtalia. You're going to take that thing down, right here and now. If you fight, and I get stronger as the Hero of the Shield and drive this calamity, then no kids will have to go through the same as you did. It won't do anything about your parents now... But what you'll do is safe all those kids!" I explained it to her, and just as I did, the Dog decided to attack. Raphtalia shrieked at that.

"Relax. I will protect you." I said as I blocked the bite from the dog that's as coming my way. "Now, Raphtalia!" I shouted to her. But she stood there, not moving.

"Hurry up!" I shouted once again but to no avail. As she stood there, the head that wasn't blocked by my shield lunges forward and bits me on the right shoulder. I screamed from the pain, and could barely see the face of pure terror on Raphtalia's face. I screamed to her

"Forget it! If you aren't going to fight... Then get out of here!" But before I could expect the worst I saw her jumping for an attack. And she stabbed one of the heads, but as she was pulling it out, the sword broke in half. Dog turned it's attention to her and tried to bit her but I shouted "Air Strike Shield" blocking the otherwise fatal attack. She then looked at me relived, and grabbed the shard of the sword and used it to pierce the second head's skull.

"Ow... Even with the Divine protections of the Shield and the Mark it does still hurt..." I said clenching my bitten shoulder.

"Thanks to it, I'm not bleeding as much as I'd otherwise..." As I finished this sentence, I was tackled by Raphtalia.

"Naofumi-sama, please don't die! Please, don't leave me alone..." She said weeping into my chest.

'So she chose my name, huh?'

"It's okay, it's okay... You do realise that I'm the Hero of the Shield, right? The day I die is the day that I couldn't protect anyone." I said patting her head. "You did good Raphtalia." I added.

"What now, Naofumi-sama?" She asked. I thought about it for a second and answered

"We will go and sell the Light Metal Ore that we've found. But first, I'll feed this Dog to my shield." As I said that, I approached the carcass and had it absorbed by my shield. Everything besides the meat of course.

As I turned to face Raphtalia, her stomach growled again.

"What, again?" I exclaimed angrily.

"I'm so sorry!" She immediately answered. I just waved my hand and said.

"Whatever. Let's go sell the materials and go eat something after that."

"Y-yes!" She answered eagerly.

After we made our way back to the village, I informed the trader that Monster was killed and sold that Light metal Ore. After that, we visited Inn to eat something.

That night Raphtalia didn't have a nightmare.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 "Hourglass and unexpected meeting"**

And such, two weeks have passed. Raphtalia and I hunted, leveled up, and explored. Thanks to the latter, I was able to find a rune to learn the "Windblast". 'I only lack two powers that are currently available to me: "Possession" and "Bend Time". Let's just hope I'll find some runes fast.' I thought as we entered a shop owned by an Old Man.

"Damn, I even hardly recognised you." Old man said this to Raphtalia.

An owner of the shop where I mostly buy equipment.

"I haven't seen you for a while? What have you been up to? Just fighting all the time." He continues, genuine care in his voice.

"I was taught proper table manners by the Inn staff. I wanted to eat in sophisticated manner, like Lord Naofumi." She answered him.

'Oh, that. I mean, it's nothing bad that she wants to know how to eat properly.' I thought reflecting on her words.

"No be honest, I was worried at first, but I managed to raise up my level." He answered, shedding a single tear from his eye.

"Well, she doesn't cough anymore, eats well, and her physique has gotten a lot better. Right, Raphtalia?" I decided to add my own sentence.

"Goodness, don't put it like that. You make it sound as if I've gotten fat!" She answered, pouting. But I have to say, she looks much better that she used to. Her entire body is now of a young adult, clothed in Warrior-like clothes.

"What a looker she's become!" Old man commented on her look, to which I could only answer

"...You think so?" In an indifferent matter.

"Well, aren't you stick-in-the-mild..." He said, saddened.

"Hey, I was surprised, too." I answered him, and continued: "This country is full of lolicons." As I said that, my mind went back to that time when a simple street merchant gave Raphtalia a sandwich. Almost every merchant tried to give her a treat.

"Even more so than before. I get it that 10-y/o girls are cute and all, but there's a line between admiration and unhealthy obsession!" I exclaimed, somewhat angry.

"Uh, kid...? Don't tell me that you don't know?" He asked me. I could only stare at him in a confused matter. Bet before he could explain it to me, Raphtalia asked him to stay quiet.

"Sir, please don't talk about that."

"Huh? Yeah, sure." He immediately answered.

"But anyway, why are you here?" Old man asked me.

"Oh yeah. It's about time to get this girl a new-"

"We came here to buy Lord Naofumi new protective gear!" Raphtalia immediately cut me off.

"Wait, what? We're here to buy your stuff, remember?" I spoke, entirely dumbfounded by her words.

"That is truly great, but please consider your own appearance beforehand. Aside from that Shield, you look indistinguishable from a villager." She pushed on with her demand.

"I don't need armor, I have 2 divine protections." I replied indifferent.

"Have you forgotten your injury not too long ago?" 'Ah, the incidence with Demon Dog. Still not letting it go?'

"Forget it already. If we get you an new weapon, then I can raise my level more." I replied.

She reached out to grab a sword hanging from the wall, all while saying: "Lord Naofumi? If you do not cease your dallying..." She then unsheathed the sword slightly "You may very well die." and gave me a weird look. I couldn't guess what kind of look. After that, she turned to the shop owner and started talking about the sword.

'Shessh. She's gotten a lot more stubborn in a way that it doesn't violate rules of the Slave Crest. Because of that, she became a real pain in the ass...'

"Lord Naofumi, I meant what I said before. It's almost time for the First Wave of Calamity." I was honestly suprised of her words. She continued regardless "This is the time when you need to re-equip yourself the most."

"Come to think of it, I asked about this a month ago, but how do you know when and where the Wave is going to take place?" I asked rubbing my chin.

"Kid, no-one told you?" He then cleared his throat and explained

"There's a church in the square where you can see a clocktower. There's something called 'Hourglass of the Dragon's Era'. When all of the sand falls down, the heroes and their comrades are transported to where the Wave will take place." 'How does Weapons Dealer know all of this,yet I wasn't told a thing?' I thought as he said "If you don't know when it happens, go take a look for yourself."

Raphtalia decided to push more

"Well then, before we go..."

"Alright, I get it." I answered, giving up on trying to persuade her away from that idea. Old man asked

"What's your price range?" And before I could answer him, Raphtalia replied for me

"Around the range of 180 coins, if you could."

"Wait, hold up! Who are you to decide that?" I tried to stop her, but the business talk was in progress.

"That sounds right about for a good, balanced gear." He answered her. I gave up on trying to stop them. He then turned around and showed us...

"Well, there's this..." It was a chainmail armor. Almost the same one that that Bitch Mein stole from me. The unwanted memories resurfaced.

Raphtalia, on the other hand, answered cheerfully

"Ah, a chainmail! It look quite easy to move around in."

"**NO WAY IN HELL!" **I shouted the sentence. They looked at me, Raphtalia slightly scared "L-Lord Naofumi?"

"**I am not wearing tha****t ****fucking thing.****" **I said, my voice dripping with sheer hatred. Raphtalia looked at me, slightly confused, but Old Man just sighed and said:

"Okay, Okay, sorry. Don't glare at me like that." After that we left him to his devices, after he assured us that he will make the armor in question from our materials. Raphtalia was very cheerful about it. Meanwhile, we were headed to the church to church the remaining time.

"Isn't this wonderful? We had everything specially made for us from our resources." After a short break, she continued.

"We should be able to finish all of our preparations by tomorrow. I received my sword as a gift, and he sold us the coating to keep the blade clean, too."

I didn't answer. I'd rather keep my thoughts about it to myself. She looked at me with worry in her eyes.

"The weapons dealer is a good man, don't you think?" She chuckled, and added " 'If it's for the shield kid, then...' he said". I replied shortly "He's watching over you."

"Very well, my lord." Was the answer.

"I wonder..." I trailed off.

"...And I, as well..." But then our thought process was cut off my a loud growl... Coming from my stomach. Raphtalia immediately acted defensively "That wasn't me this time..." at what I could only reply with "That was me this time. Guess we will go eat something.". 'Damn this. Nothing I eat has any flavor, but I still keep getting hungry...' I thought while we made our way to the nearby Inn.

At Inn Raphtalia tried to protest against me buying her Kids' Lunch, at what I at what I didn't payed much hassle. After arguing for a while, she eventually gave in and ate the Lunch, while I tried to taste something out of this launch. After that we decided to pay a visit to the Blacksmith's shop before we finally go to the Church.

"Hah, there you are! Hang on a second." The owner said as soon as we entered, and disappeared behind the desk.

"It's all done!" He said happily."The Barbarian Armor!"

I looked at myself as I finished putting it on me. The armor in question consisted of feathered cape, a vest with chestplate. On my legs were trousers with thigh guards.

"Barbarian... The Villager's clothing looks better that this." I commented the armor.

"With that expression in your eyes, you look more like a burglar!" Old man said, commenting my appearance.

"Shit..." I cursed under my breath.

"Lord Naofumi!" Raphtalia decided to reply "That fits you so well! You look dashing!" I looked at her with tired annoyed in my eyes "...Are you serious?" I continued "Well, you made it so it'd be my loss not to wear it."

"Exactly that!" Old man answered "And if you have more materials available, there is option to improve it."

"About that option... How pricey is it?" I inquired.  
"We're good friends now, so I'll offer you a discount for this. But still, we've known eachother for only a moth, but..." he then stopped. "... I've always known you're not like the rumors said." he ended. I was stunned, to say the least. 'So he had always know that I didn't do it...' I thought as I looked at him, with grateful expression in my eyes. "Thank you." is all what I managed to say.

"Those are the eyes you had when you first came here. The look alone is worth it. Good Luck out there." And with that we were on our way, to visit the Hourglass of the Dragons' Era.

When we entered the church, I looked around and found nothing special. It's just a regular church. Then we were approched by two nuns, and one of them said "The Hero of the Shield, I take it?" I answered "Yeah. I figured it was about timeto pay Hourglass of the Dragons' Era a visit." She nodded, and pointed me to opened double door and said "Right this way." I went in there and the first thing I noticed was a very oversized Hourglass standing in front, at the furthest wall from us.'Figures. After all it is it namesake' I thought. Then a notification on the Shield appeared. It was a window with "_20:12_" in it. "Is this how much time we have left?" I wondered aloud. "There's about twenty hours left... We don't have much time lef-" But then a yell interrupted my thinking. "EW, NO! IF IT ISN'T THE GREAT CRIMINAL SHIELD HERO HIMSELF!" I'd recognise this voice anywhere. The bane of my existance arrived... The skirt-chasing Spear Hero and his cute little bitch, Malty. I slowly began to grind my teeth while fighting off the urge to cast _Devouring Swarm_right there and then. I'd watch them being stripped of their flesh from their bones until the only thing that would remain is the skeleton.

Motoyasu didn't noticed my face so he continued "Oh that's right. YOU CAN'T FIGHT!"

Raphtalia looked at them puzzled and asked "Are they friends of yours?" Noticing that I was silent, she turned her head to look at me... And she noticed my expression. My eyes had a slight blue flame within them, and coupled with my constant grinding of teeth, she must have deducted what it meant herself.  
Meanwhie, Motoyasu walked closer while saying "You came to see the Hourglass of the Dragons' Era too,huh?" Then Malty demanded my attention "Come on you! Lord Motoyasu is talking to you! Answer him!" The only thing I could is slowly turn to face them. I glared at them, like you'd glare at the ugliest piece of trash in the bin.

With utter disgust.

I then said "Raphtalia,we're going. Ignore those scum." I commanded her, at what she just nodded. She will try to ask me about them later. On the other hand, the Spear Hero and his companions were stunned at my words "How dare you say such words at Lord Motoyasu?!" His little bitch, Malty yelled at me. But the only thing I did is to walk past them not caring one single bit. But then, Skirt-chaser tried to pull off something else. "Wait, Beautiful Mistress! If you come with him, everything you are will be in danger-" This is where my nerves run off. I approched him, and stared him dead in the eyes. His face on the other hand, remained indiffrent. "Something wrong? I'm only telling the truth." He contiued, putting on a smile "The only thing you'll be able to do during the wave is protect yourself as much as you can and watch while i'm out there fighting to do my utmost!" His entire party smiled while looking down at me. 'Damn you, you fucking skirt chaser!' "Well, it'snot like you haven't heard the rumor, right?' He said it to Raphtalia while looking at me with eyes full of smugness. I answered before she could inquire "Raphtalia! We're leaving! Now!" She immidedly answered "Y-Yes Sir!" and followed me the Exit. I ignored a small conversation that happened as we left. 

What I didn't notice is that the Mark of the Outsider shined dimlywhen I remembered whathas happened to me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 "The Wave of Calamity"**

After that little incident at the Church I hurried off to plains where Ballons were present, Raphtalia still behind me. She asked

"Lord Naofumi, to where are we-?" but she was cut off by a small orange ballon lunging at me.

I told her "You stay back."

She tried to protest "B-But..." yet I ignored her.

'Perfect timing. I really want to vent my rage at something right now.' I quickly grabbed the monster mid-flight and started vicously punching it.

I explained, growling "**I really feel like punching the hell out of something.**" and after that I began to vent out my rage at this world using this Ballon as a punching bag. "Damn it, Damn it, Damn it!" I shoulted while doing so. Raphtalia must be scared right now, yet she doesn't leave.

"My lord, What on earth happened with those people from ealier?" there it is. The long awaited question.  
"You would not understand." I cut the conversation short. 'Based on how everyone in this world treats me... The only reason she's even here is becaause she is my slave. Otherwise, she would be running of with that Bastard.' I thought that all while punching the monster for 2 or 4 minutes, but it still wasn't dead. 'That's right, she's a woman, just like that bitch Mein... I could explain myself two days straight and she wouldn't belive me. SO WHY THE HELL I HAVE TO FIGHT THIS BATTLE!?'. Even after 6 minutes monster wasn't dead "Damn it!". I have to conserve using the Mark, at least not on this trash.

Some time passed. Tha Mapital of Melorac, became deserted of civillans. Only knights and adventurers remained, probably preparing for the Wave. I checked the timer. 'Only seventeen minutes left...' My thoughts were interrupted by a voice belonging to Raphtalia.

"Lord Naofumi..."

"What?" I replied looking at her.

"It's just... When I think about how we'll be fighting against the Wave together, I'm filled with an emotion I can't properly describe..."

'What? Was she marked for death when she recalled her past or something? Is that what she's muttering about? Doesn't matter, because this place is very similar to a game. But... When you die, you die for good. That goes even for me, the Hero of the Shield and Bearer of the Outsider's Mark... That's right. I'm not fighting for anyone but myself.' I thought that as she steeled herself and continued

"I am so grateful to have met you my Lord. I mean, you have given me a way to live... and a way to fight back againsy the Wave." She continued, genuine thankfulness in her voice.

"I'll be in trouble if you die, so I'll do what I can but I'm not sureI'll be able to protect you till the very end or not." I replied indiffrently.

"I realise that," She said "I will do my utmost. After all..." She then placed her right hand on her chest and said proudly "I am your Sword. I will follow you whenever you go!" This clicked something in my mind. I remebered the words of the Outsider _"First Wave of Calamity is coming... And after that something will be attempted to be taken from you. What you will do, I wonder?"_ 'Is this what he had in mind? Is she's going to be taken from me? I think I know by whom...' But I answered her in neutral tone

"Yeah... Good luck with that." And just as I said that the Timer reached zero. When that happened, we were teleported in golden light to the place.

I stayed silent, only looking around, when Raphtalia wondered where are we.

"What's that noise I've been hearing?" I asked her only to notice her flinching. I looked there... And I saw the reason. The whole sky broke apart and it was no longer blue, but had a color of blood red. With a big black crack on it. Numerous monsters flooded out of there, maily undead type.  
"That's... the Wave of Camality!" I said, shocked to the core. I then noticed a lare group of Adventurers, with three other Heros among them. They rushed past me, not even looking at me. " They are running like bats out of hell..." I commented, and continued "We need to check this area first-" but Raphtalia interupted me "Lord Naofumi!" she pointed me to a very familiar looking entrance. 'Oh no...'

"It's the Ore mine! The Ryute village, the town that helped us out so much is near here!"

"I guess there's no way that they are done with evacuating..." 'After all, the only ones that were teleported were the Heroes... Even though we're not that far from the Castle, it will still take time to call the Knights here! Well, let's try telling them to help it.'

"Wait you guys! We need to evacuate the Villagers first!" But their only reaction was to shoot a flare. "Wait, really!? You tell the guard where to find us and that's it!?"

"My Lord! The Village is closer to the rift then we are! If they got attacked they will be killed with ease, slaughterted even!" Raphtalia said in a panicked and scared voice 'Well, she is a Wave survivor so she knows the possible pain of the villagers first-hand.' I thought 'The other Heroes... they are only in it for glory and rewards...'

"I'll bet they are going to take all the credit for this..." I mumbled, chlenching my fist

"Lord Naofumi?"

"Let's go Raphtalia!" I commanded her. 'Well, if I can't fight... The only thing I can do is protect' I thought that as I ran to the help the Villagers.

I arrived there to see the whole place in chaos. 'The monsters were faster. Damn this.' As I ended that thought I noticed a Villlager in trouble. I immidedly casted _Air Strike Shield_ to save him from the mortal blow, and then Raphtalia killed the Undead monster. "Are you alright?" she asked the shocked man.

"Raphtalia! You take care of the evaction!" I commanded her, and she tried to resfuse

"But, what about you?!"

"I will bait the enemy!" and after that, I ran deeper into the chaos striken village. After a second of running I noticed a woman with her children being attacked by 2 undead soldiers and a large bee. Not thinking much, I casted _Shield Prison_, a special attack of the Pipe Shield. I then called out to her

"Can you hear me in there!? In a moment that shield will disappear. When it happens, run in the opposite direction of the rift!"

"Could that be... The Shield Hero!?" She responded.

"I won't be able to sleep at night.. If you all die here." I said after a second of silence.  
"What...?" She ansered, clarly confused .

But I payed it no attention. I just ran up to the nearest undead monster and bashed him with the shield. The act didn't even deal damage or throw him off balance.

'I knew it wouldn't work!' I thought.

As I did that he recovered and slashed at me with his sword, which I blocked. Then, in the midsts of struggle with one, a larger one appeared, wielding a massive axe. 'Shit, Time to use the _Blink_!' as I thought that, I clenched my left fist and the Mark shined. I let the time flow until the large one was about to strike me. I leaned backwards and activated it. The time stopped, and I used this oppurnity to evade him.

'This is why I like this power. I can use it however I want.' I thought. 'Even though he is big, thay aren't that bright at all, just like the rest.'

I slided between his legs in order to lead him somewhere else. He groaned and focused his attention on me. As I ran I noticed that I have nowhere to evade these guys.

'Well, time to use the Power of the Mark once again.' as I thought that, I jumped which triggered the _Agility_ passive power, and I was 2.5 meters above the ground. I then Clenched my fist to _Blink _on the roof of the nearby house.

'Damn it! I don't want to cast _Devouring Swarm _since It may casue collateral damage! So they are just growing in numbers...' I looked at the chaos that had engulfed the Village.'The Knights and Adventurers stationed here are just barely hanging in there... They aren't in any formation and no one is commanding or even cooperating! I can't save everyone, but how i can limit the number of victims!?' I stopped and asked myself 'What to do..? Or am I really okay with this!?' and while thinking that the large undead monster from before decided to attack me with avertical slash. I noticed the inbound attack and clenched my fist to cast _Blink_. I had made it in the nick of time.

'Damn, I dropped my guard! Do I really need to do this for people that hate my guts!?' The monster was definetly suprised that he didn't hit such an obvious attack. But it didn't matter to him. He readied itself to launch a new attack but then...

"LORD NAOFUMI!" I hear a familiar belonged to Raphtalia. She cut the monster's head off in one sweep. 'So I really can depend on her... Scratch that. She's my slave. Nothing more, nothing less.'

"Are you unharmed my lord!?" She asked with genuine worry in her voice, turning to face me.

"...Yeah, I'm good." I reliped.

"I evacuated all villagers I could find, but there are many Demons around! If we do not lessen their numbersand stop them here..." She continued after hearing my reply.

"I get it... Then..." I said but I casted _Blink _since I got a bad feeling about this...

"RAPHTALIA!" I screamed and pulled her hand to cover her with my cape. She looked suprised but didn't protest. A second or two later everything was set ablaze. The monsters burned into ash, along with Villagers' Houses. Raphtalia stayed silent, while I said "Was that magic that was just used!?" all while holding my Light Metal Shield. It's effect is "Magic Defense Enhancment.", so it was a logical choice.

"As I would expect of the Shield Hero." I heard a man saying this. It was a Guard Captian. He was wearing silver-colored plate armor adored in a cape. On his helmet was a small red jewel as to show off his status.

"The Guard!? So you guys finally decided ro show up..." I said it wearing a sarcastic smile.

Raphtalia on the other hand, grinded her teeth and lunged forward to attack him. He blocked her sword without much effort.

"If you knew Lord Naofumi was were, then why did you attack!?" She exclaimed, angry "Know that depending on your answer, I may not be able to forgive you!"

"I can't be certian why, but the Deoms were gathering in this spot." He started "It was our chance to clear all of them away. That's all." But after ending this statement he added "Well, if he came out of it _just_ fine, so what's the problem?" all while grinning disregardingly.

"How dare you!" She immidedly replied angered. "Lord Naofumi IS your ally!"

"Raphtalia. That's quite enough." I said to her in calm matter. She backed down,all while looking at me with disbelive.

"That's right. So long as you stay calm about this, you'll see that we have made no errors." He replied to me, thinking I'd side with him. 'As if.'

"Yeah, that's right." I stopped and continued "I stayed nice and quiet just so I could see you become for all those Monsters. Not too bad of a view, if I say so myself." This time it was my time to grin at their faces full of desperation as they noticed the swarm of monsters behind them. The monsters used the element of suprise to the full extent, killing or harmilg 3 or 4 of the guards.

"Don't panic!" Captian yelled, in a slightly panicked voice. 'Oh the irony.' He continued giving orders "Everyone, quickly prepare yourselves!" but as he did that he hasn't noticed a giant axe aimimg for his head. I stared at it shocked, not until I jumped in front of him and blocked the attack using my shield.

"Raphtalia!" I commanded her, at what she sprinted and jumped towards the monster and plunged her sword staright into Undead's forehead. I watched her as the monster was slain and yelled at the Knights

"Listen up! These guys are the closest, so we're going to fight them! I'll tkae on their attacks, so aim for those openings!" The Captian tried to protest

"Why you... A criminal like you dares to give us orders!?" He yelled at me. I glared at him for a second and noticed an udead that was about to attack him. I extended my arm and yelled "_Air Strike Shield_!" protecting him from that blow. A second after that a young guardsman attacked him.

"**The enemy is flooding ou of that fissure. Don't misunderstand my intentions!**" I said to him, almost growling. "**I can run away and leave you guys to die here any time I want!**" The fires of still burned behind me while I said it.

"Lord Naofumi!' Raphtalia called out to me "The sky.. is returning back to normal!" I looked at it, and yes the crack is dissapearing while the blood red color is fading away, giving back the sky it's blue color back. 'Is it.. Over ?' I asked myself.

"Stay on guard. This place is still teeming with monsters." I said to the guardsmen.

After we made sure that all of the monsters have been slain, I decided to look at the destruction the Wave had caused.

"My Lord, everything is more or less cleaned up. And I found something you may like." As she said that, She extended her right arm and handed me the Rune. "I've seen you collect two of these before. The villager that had it in his possesion was more than happy to give it to us, as a sign og gratitude."

"Thanks Raphtalia." I answered and grabbed the rune. 'I won't use it now, I'll hold on to it. If I collect one more, I'll be able to upgrade either _Windblast _or _Devouring Swarm_.' I thought that and then looked at the damage. 'The Village is in ruins. Just thinking how much it'll take to get it back in shape is crazy... If the wave had kept going, it wouldn't have fared anywhere near this well... then Raphtalia brought me out of my thoughts.

"Lord Naoufumi... I... Did my utmost, did I not?" She asked me, her voice shaking "I... Limited the number of kids who might become like me, didn't I?"

'Ah yes... She is a Wave survivor. She wants to protect the childern so they wouldn't go through the same she did...' As I ended thinking that, I patted her head while saying

"Yeah... You did well." i noticed the tears forming in her closed eyes. If those were happy or sad tears, that I didn't know.

* * *

A.N: The Next chapter is crucial, as I can break away from the cannon or follow it. I think I'll break away from it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 "The Duel"**

Now I was in the Castle, "celebrating" the first Victory over the Waves.

"Heroes!" The trash King shouted, full of Joy. "I appreciate the Efforts of your journey! We recived little damage to last time. Even I cannot hide my suprise about it." He said it, rising the grail full of wine into the air. "Tonight we feast! Enjoy yourselves!" He said to the Nobles present here... And the Three bastard Heroes. 'Of course they would be here.' I thougth looking at them. Every single one of them and their companions drank wine, faces plastered with smile.

I observed them leaning against the wall near a window. '...Feast, Shmeast.' In that one sentence I summerized my feelings about this. 'I don't have a single lue how mush shit went down last time, but I do have about a million questions about what will happen next time.' As i thought that, i opened the interface of my Shield and opened "Help" tab and choosed "About Battles During a Wave" option. 'If a Wave happens to take place somewhere the Kinights cannot get to...' I thought reading this. After reading it thuroghly, I got my answer.

'This... Does not mean the Knight Guard could be teleported together, right?' I thought, and continued my inner monologue 'I guess those dumbass heroes never even thought to use this. I too hadn't known about it before, but I guess it wasn't really that big of a deal...' I stopped and looked around 'Just being here with this trash and bastards pisses me off. I'd go home if I weren't getting compensated for this... Shit.' I thought.

Raphtalia on the other hand, used her inner gluttony and digged right into the food.

"What's going on, Raphtalia?' I asked her, as I want to forget about those bastards.

"Ah..." She stopped eating and looked at me. A small amount of food got stuck to her lower face. "There is so much food that I've never seen before. I'm so curious of the Delicacies here."

"If you're so curious about everything, then why not just eat it all?" I said a simple solution to her problem.

"But, if I eat too much..." she said looking down. 'Oh yes. The typical woman sence of her figure."

"You work more than enough. Now eat up." I answered not minding it at all.

"L-Lord Naofumi..." She began the sentence "Do you prefer your women on the stouter side?" She asked me while blushing. 'She's got to be kidding right? Me and women? Over my cold dead body.'

"What?" I replied, my expression darkening. "I neither like nor dislike them. Getting a little fat won't hurt you in battle." I answered indiffrent.

"I-I told you, I am not fat! I've just grown up!" She immidedly replied, shlightly blushing.

"You are _still _a growing kid!" I said to her, and her reaction was like I had just kicked a puppy.

"Eat as much as you want. It'll save us some money, at least." I cut the converation short. She stayed silent for a second, and slightlu turned her head. After a while, she turned to approach the table with some sort of cake.

"That's right... I had forgotten that's how you were." She said, which confused me.

"Huh, what?" But I didn't get an answer. Instead she showed me a dish with a cake on it.

"Let us eat together!" She exlaimed happily and continued "I'm sure it's probably delicious!"

"N-No, right now, I'm fu-" but I was cut off by her.

"It will save us some money." There it is. 'I was defeated by my own agrument.' All I could is groan. He payed it no mind, but instead decided to try a piece of the cake.

"MMMMM!" I watched her chewing on the food for a second "This is wonderful, My Lord!"

I sighted, and decided to try the cake myself. 'Although I know how It'll taste.'

"Well? Doesn't it taste amazing?" She questioned me.

"_...No, it doesn't_." I answered her indiffrent to the supposed taste. She looked at me shocked, but then her expression softened.

"Ah, There he is!" I heard a yell, belonging to the fucking skirt chaser. The Spear hero. Motoyasu.

"Don't you dare move even one step from there, Naofumi!" He demanded. I immidely knew what's going on. 'The Outsider was right. _She_ is going to be taken from me.' I even though I know what he is here for I didn't drop my unintersted face. I watched him walk up to me in silence.

"I heard about it!" He shouted while grabbing Raphtalia by her shoulder guard.

"I heard about how the girl who is with you, Raphtalia, is your Slave!" He shouted it loud and clear... 'I wouldn't be suprised if the whole castle did hear it.'

Meanwhile, all of the Nobles present here started whispering among themselves. All of this while eyeing me.

"You're bringing this up _now_...?" I looked at the Bastard, who had a look of pure anger, while Raphtalia had a look of pure disbelive.

"Yeah, that's right. She _is_ my slave." I confirmed this. "So don't go touching her so freely."

"A Slave!?", "A hero has a Slave!?" I heard two comments from the Nobles.

"Why you..." Motoyasu said, and then shouted "People don't belong to anyone else! We cannot forget, that we, People from a Diffrent world, won't be forgiven for such a behaviour!" She shouted at me, but I kept my indiffrent glare at him.

"Won't be forgiven... For what?" I said and continued "That is _your _logic, not mine."

The Sentence stunned him. "Wha-' He then shouted "Let's have a duel! If I win you'll release her!"

"Huh?" I answered with a tired look in my eyes.

Raphtalia decided to have a say in the matter "Please, wait a moment! I'm-MGUH!" but before she coud even finish the sentence, she was gaged by one of the Knight Guards.

"Raphtalia!" I shouted, this time genuine worry in my voice. 'Wait... If the Knight gaged her, then it must mean..." My thoughts were interrupted by the same man.

"I heard all about it." Trash king said, walking up to us. With Mein behind him.'I wonder why...?' He continued "A _Hero _who would dare to use a slave... And of coure it would be none other that the Criminal Shield Hero. In sharp comaprison, Lord Motoyasu is a compassionate man. I will premit this duel." As he ended that obvoious death sentence I decided to protest

"Whoa, how about not deciding for me? I don't gain anything from the little duel of _yours_." I continued "Besides, without her, I can't fight." I looked at the struggling Raphtalia. 'She's doing that of her won choice... Why?'

"What a pity, this girl... It would appear that she suffers from her Curse if she does not stand by you. it pains me to say this, but have her retrained forthe time being." He then approched her and said "Upon Lord Motoyasu's win, we will remove that curse of yours, Posthaste. Once the court Magician attends to it, it will be simply a matter of time."

"Wait..." I tried to say something to him, but her turend a deaf ear.

"the Duel will take in the Palac Gardens!" He exclaimed for everyone to hear.

"Listen to me!" I raised my voice and yet, he didn't listen. I lowered my head.'This country can go ahead and die by the Waves of Calamity! I have to protect those that constantly kick me down!?" The Mark shined dimly at those thoughts, yet no one noticed it.

"Naofumi, you can't be thinking about turning down a duel, right?" The Bastard taunted me.

"_YOU COWARD_!" That statement broke the thin wall of my nerves. My eyes immidely got the familiar slight blue flame. And I glared at him with those eyes. As I did that he flinched.

"...Fine. Whatever." I anwsered "If I win you'll give her back to me, right?"

"...Yeah." He anwsered, smiling smugly."_If_, that is."

I could her all of those nobles making fun of me, consatly mocking me. I payed it no mind... But my hatred did.

"I'll say this one last thing." With that I suprised him "I didn't have any people whou would willingly fight alongside me, so that's why I bought a slave. From the very start, this country forbade the Slave trade and is currently cracking down on it, right?" I stopped and continued afer a second "Ican't be the only one taking advantage of this. That's just the current situation in the country. But if you're all going to keep sayng I'm in the wrong here, then FINE, I'll accept this farce of yours!" I ended by rising my voice.

"But... **DON'T THINK FOR A SECOND I WILL JUST LIE DOWN AND LOSE**!" And with that I went to the Arena.

I was standing in front of Motoyasu in the Castle Garden, on a makeshift Arena. The torches shined upond the sand of it. All of the guests have gathered to watch the duel. Including the Pope of the Church.

"Henceforth, the Duel between The Hero of The Spear and The Hero of the Shield will commence! A loss will occur should a competitor either be driven into a corner, or concede to a loss, Himself!" The trash King shouted.

"So, It's a matter of contradiction. Which will truimph over the other: The Sword or the Shield?" He then shrugged and added "This won't be much of a challenge, though."

"Youre in the wrong." I replied in a cold voice.

"I'll bring you to your knees for Raphtalia's sake, tout de Suite!" 'Oh yeah, and then you'll try to seduce her. You fucking Lolicon.' I thought coldly.

"YOU MAY NOW... BEGIN!" The king had shouted. And as soon as he did that, Motoyasu charged at me trying to impale me on his spear. I brought my left arm, where the Shield was located. And I blocked the charge.

"Hpmh! I suppose that's to be expected of the Shield Hero!" He shouted tauntingly.

"_Contradiction_, A word that means incosistency, ore something that illogical." My sentence stunned him. I continued, smilling "It's af this duel wa like that from the start. A sword, or the Spear for that matter, is a weapon meant for attacking. The Shield on the other hand, is a protective gear meant to defen oneself. Their purposes are diffeent from the start." I explained further.

"What are you trying to say!?" He demanded.

"If this really is a battle between the strongest weapon and the strongest Shield... They you lost the moment you weren't able to pirece through my shield!" I said, grinning.

"Not a single pearson will accept an outcome like that!" He shouted throwing my Shield to the Side, leaving me open 'No, I will not cast _Blink_ now. It's only when they manage to anger me to do it.'

"_TURBULENT THRUST_!" He shouted, reading his weapon."How's that for you!?"

I crouched making himm miss me entirely. he looked at me confused.

"I have said this before, but I have no intention **TO JUST LOSE!" **as I shouted this I punched him in the abdomen. 'He definetly wasn't expecting that!' I thought.

"Ow..." He said in a hurtful matter. "Ouch! That hurts!" he looked then at a little "gift" that I left him. A ballon to be precise. I then showed the fest of the Ballons, as they were covered my my cape.

"I just replenished my supply in the Fields." I said and added "They're all nice and fresh!"

"You..." He said as he grabbed the monster and forced it away from his body "This is a one-on-one duel!"

"Yeah,so? What of it?" I answered in an indiffrent voice.

"So fight fair and square!" He shouted, throwing the distraction behind him and charged at me. I Blocked his attack while changing to _Shield of the Two-headed Demon Dog_ and used it's effective use called _Dog Bite_ on Motoyasu's forearm. He screamed, overwhelmed for the pain. I decided to act quickly. I casted _Air Strike Shield_ into his abdomen yet again, while letting loose the Ballons... As they overwhelmed him, I trapped him with them using _Shield Prison._

"Ow, Ow, Ow!" He shouted and demanded "Come on, knock it off!" The viewers muttered something about "It's not possible! He has only a Shield! How does he manage to hold his own!?".

'Good, if I can keep this up I won't have to use the Mark, so it'll say as a secret!' I thought that while keepingan indiffrent voice. I called out to him

"Just accept that you've lost. If you don't want to show everyone your miserable, pathethic self anymore, that is." I taunted him, and then the _Shield Prison_ dissapeared revealing Motoyasu, still with Ballons stuck to him.

"Who's going to surrender? It does hurt a little, but-" He answered in a pained voice.

"All right then..." I answered and grabbed yet another Ballon from under my cape "Shall I have these Ballons concentrate on that face you are so proud of, and that thing down there that makes you a man?" I said giving a sick smile. "Without these two you'lll be just some creepy geek..." I ended.

"Wha-" He was scared for good.

"...You'll be toooootaly impotent!" I yelled at him tauntingly.

"STOP IIIIIT!" He pleaded.

As I was preparing to launch a finishing blow, I was struck by what I presumed was Wind Magic. As I flew away from that attack, the _Agility_ passive power triggered, and I would land on all fours. Motoyasu noticed this oppening and slashed in half all of the Balloons and regained his momentum.

I, on the other decided that I wouldn't play around now. I clenched my fist and the time stopped. I used this opportunity to look around for the one responsible for this... And I found him. 'Mein, that bitch! I knew she would cheat!' I thought 'I am done playing nice. When I was summoned into this world, the two emotions I felt was love and compassion. After first betreyal, hatred consumed the love... And now it had also consumed compassion. There is nothing left in my soul... Aside from hatred directed at three heroes and this Kingdom. Even Raphtalia, my own slave, is probably overjoyed at the thought of breaking away from me.' I thought and decided to play by my rules. And those of a Mark.

**The requirements for **_**Curse Series**_** have been met.**

**The requirements for Mark have been met.**

I released the _Blink_ and appeared someplace else, to the complete suprise of everyone present.

"What is the meaning of this!? I thought you were sent flying by the wind!" The Bastard Hero couldn't belive his eyes "I demand from you to tell me this power!"

"**You can keep dreaming.**" I growled in response. He flinched at my sudden change in behaviour "**Are you scared!? Come on, show me those skills you're sooo famous for!**" I taunted him.

"Oh you...!" He grinded his teeth and charged at me, and used the _Turbulent Thrust_ yet again. I waited for him to come closer and made a horizontal motion with my hand, a swoop from inside to outside. The Mark answered the motion and casted _Windblast_. Motoyasu was thrown backwards like a bag of potatoes.

'This isn't over yet! I want to humiliate him!" I allowed him to get back up.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" He screamed in a voice of true disbelif "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE WEAKEST OF THE LEGENDARY HEROES!"

"**The one that is weak is you... You're simply too dumb to see it.**" I taunted him yet again. 'Time to completly stop playing around.' and as I crouched I got a fistful of sand in my hand. Motoyasu was baited by this motion, as he thought I was surrendering.

"Oh, you finally decided to use your brain!" He shouted, overjoyed "Don't worry, I'll make this quick." He then charged at me, bringing his Spear to impale me. I blocked the attack, but instead of remaining like that, I used the Shield to shove the Spear away... And to throw sand in his eyes.

"OW OW OW!" He shouted. "That's cheating!"

"**Look who says it. A cheater himself!**" I answered growling and rolled backwards while making a vertical motion from down to up. The Mark immidedly recognised it and casted the power directly under Bastard's feet.

_Devouring Swarm_.

Black Goo appeared for a second, but then dissapeared as a group of 10-20 rats showed up in it's place. The rats immidedly lunged at the only living thing in their vicinity... Motoyasu. As one of them jumped and sunk it's teeth into his thigh he screamed.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" His voice was full of desperation."Those aren't Ballons! Tell me!" He now was stucked between a rock and a hard place. Either focus of regaing his sight, or focus on fending off the rats, that were becoming more and more aggresive in their attacks. The viewers didn't belived their eyes, aside from the Pope who only rubbed his chin and continued to watch.

"**Only you can stop this!**" I growled "**One sentence and you'll be saved!** ...**Or do you really want them to eat your balls alive!?**" I taunted him.

"I surrender! Just make it stop!" He shouted in desperation "Please!" He begged me.

"**Oh... I forgot to tell you. Those rats will only dissapear when they have eaten all flesh in their vicinity... That means you.**" I said it to him tauntingly while giving off a sadistic smile.

"You bastard!" He called out but I ignored it and turned away. Then I felt a little sting on my neck, and as I reached I felt a dart with a syringe ended with some feathers.

'What... is... the... meaning... of this...' That was my last thought before fading out.

**Raphtalia's POV**

I watched as my master defeated, no, straight up humilited his opponent.'What caused him to fight like this?' I wondered but then my Lord collapsed straight into the Arena. I panicked.

"MY LORD! Is everything alright!?" Is what I wanted to say, but the gag prevented me from doing so. The onlt thing that was heard was my muffled scream.

Then a group of people appeared, forcing everyone to gasp. They were clad in what it seemed dark blue coats, but one of them had a red one instead. 'So they are known here... but how and from what?' I wondered. Then my heart sank. One of the people, the red outfitted one, picked my Lord up and left. The Others followed shortly after.

"NOOOOO!" I tried screaming my lungs out, but the gag muffled it yet again. "DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" I tried to free myself from the guard's grasp but to no awail. The king on the other hand was happy.

"You see!?" He called out to the guests "The Shield hero is a coward and has used them to escape!" He said it all while wearing a smile.

'No he didn't!' I thought 'He was just kidnapped, and you're going to let it slide!?'

"Now, let us free the his Slave from his grasp." and as he said that I was approached by a man wearing a robe with a vessel full of Holy Water. He exposed the Slave crest using his hand and poured some Holy Water on it. It hissed and dissapeared from my skin. The symbol that I had belonged to my Lord Naofumi was gone. His opponent, atfer getting a little help from the other Heroes got here.

"Now, Lord Motoyasu..." Malty started "The Slave Girl you have saved is awaiting you!" and as She ended that she joined the Spear Hero who was walking towards me.

'He must be thinking I'll jump into his arms... What a fool.' I thoght as i gor up from my croutching postion and turned to face him. He brought his hands as he expected I'd hug him, but I slapped him with my left hand, as I was using the right to cover my exposed clevelage.

"Raphtalia?!" He asked, clearly confused while rubbing his check.

"Wh-Why you demi-human Trash!" Malty yelled at me "How dare lay a hand on-" and then I cut her off.

"_When Did I ever_..." I yelled "_Have I asked for your help_!?"

"...Eh?" He was shocked by my behavoiur "But you're a Slave, aren't you? He must have abused you!" He exclaimed.

"Lord Naofumi never did anything like that!" I shouted "The Curse was only there when I couldn't fight out of fear! He gave me food, Allowed me to rest when I was tired... And when I was sick He even used up his own money and resoucres just to cure my illness... " I went silent. They were stunned at the revelation.

"And now... Thanks to _YOU_... I have lost him forever!" I screamed, tears flowing down my face. "Leave me alone." I demanded. " I want nothing to do with people who dishonored my Lord!"

I left the Castle as soon as I could, still crying from the events. 'I guess I'll sleep in Old Man's house just for tonight.' I thought as I made my way towards the Blacksmith's shop.

'Lord Naofumi... I have lost the one pearson that has ever looked after me. I was all alone. _Again_.' I thought Reaching back to the days shortly after my Parents' death.

* * *

A.N: The Chapter you've all been waiting for is here! I hope I didn't disspoint any of you.

pinkdog16 I'll keep this request in mind...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 "Daud"**

When I woke up,I found myself yet again in the Void. The familar blue haze enveloped everything as far as the eye could see. I then hear a voice belonging to the only being present here beside me.

"I have to say Naofumi, I am having a great time watching your story unfold." The black-eyed God said to me, to what I replied

"What happened to me? Am I dead?" This questiom just had to be asked, especially now.

"No, you're not dead... And you will meet the second bearer of the Mark very soon."

"I remeber his name... Daud,was it?" I Asked the him, just to be sure.

"Yes, the very same one. He kept tabs on you, but waited for a right time to get you." He said and continued "He has a lot of blood on his hands, mainly noble blood... But why, he might tell you himself. Until next time, Naofumi." And he ended the conversation and disappeared into nothingness. I went unconscious myself shortly after.

I woke up lying in bed. As I opened my eyes, I heard a man wearing a blue coat saying something to someone else present "He's awake. Call the Master."

"Very well." I heard a short reply.

I sit up and groaned and as I did that a notification popped up and it said "The Slave Contract was canceled." 'She must have asked to lift her curse herself after I was taken away... I was right about her in the end.' I also noticed that I lack the Barbarian Armor 'Good riddance. I didn't like the desing of it one bit.' I thought. I then looked around, observing the new surroundings. I think I was still in Melromarc, but in an unknown district. 'I guess it's the location of his hideout. I have to say, I'm impressed'.

Then a man walked into my room. He was wearing a red coat, dark brown gloves that were covering the forearms. Underneath his coat was a simple white shirt. He was also wearing light brown pants and slightly lighter boots that were reaching knees. He had brown hair, and on the right side of his face there was a vertical scar, reaching from his lower forehead down to his neck. He cleared his throat, as to capture my attention.

"I know a great deal, Hero of the Shield. I recognise the Mark on your hand. A gift from your friend, the one who talks to you in the dark. Talks to you when you visit his Shrines. I have visted those shrines too." And as he ended this sentence, he sat down on the chair that was present in my room.

"Let me guess, you're Daud?" I asked him

"In the flesh." He answered shortly."I Watched you for some time now, but only recently could do anything to meet you in person. As you may know, being discreet is vital in my line of work. Your rune is here with you don't worry. Alomg with everything you had in your bag." 'Oh yes, he's an Assassin for hire. How could I forget?' I thought he ended that.

"Tell me, why did you have to kidnap me then?" I inquired

"Because if you had stayed, the King would call you a _Practicener of Black Magic _and would make that duel inept. All that so that your demi-human companion, Raphtalia was it?, would be taken from you." What he said actally made sense. 'This country has always been against me.'

"What will hapen next?" I asked him after a minute of thought.

"We have faked your death. As you may noticed, you lack your amor. In about 2 minutes of so, your former armor will be found covered in blood, cape tattered. Because from our reputation as Assasins for hire, you'll be presumed dead. Entire kingdom will be at Joy because, and I qoute: "The Criminal Shield Hero is Dead!". And now, you are a Dead man walking. Almost everyone will think you are dead." He then gestured at a pile of clothing "Your uniform if you please. From now on, you are a part of _Whalers_." He ended.

"The what?" I asked clearly confused.

"Oh, I've forgotten that you were kept in the dark by this kingdom regarding many things... For years I'd held together a shadowy band of ex-mercenaries, street kids, and refugees through discipline and a bit of black magic." He explained "We will do any thing for coin, but this I do for free. Consider it a favor."

"And let me guess, when the time is just, you will cash in that favor." I replied.

"Maybe..." He said indiffrently "I also used my black magic to slightly alter your shield. Now you can place it on your back and cover it with your cape... Or a cloak for this matter." He then got up from his chair and said as he was leaving "I expect you on our main training grounds in 5 minutes."

'I don't know if I can trust him, but I think I don't have much choice. He was also marked by the Outsider, so I guess I can trust him.. At least for now.' I got up from my bed and grabbed the coat that was folded on top of the rest. It was the same one Daud was wearing, but it was in grey color. I put it all of the clothing on and then I noticed a simple mask. It even bare some resemblance to a human skull that had it's jaws apart. I put it on and rearranged the belts that were forcing it in place. I then opened the interface of my shield and used the command "Change placement of the Shield. Current placement: Right forearm." I clicked the Option "Back" and the Shield reappeard on the back after disapering.

'There, the problem of the Shield was just solved.' I thought that and grabbed a simple short grey cloak an put it on. I then left the room.

I asked for direction to the Training Grounds, to which one of the Whalers pointed me towards a hallway and said "Go throught there and turn left after you exit." to what I just nodded and proceeded to move.

I found myself in an open-aired space with numerous training dummies scattered about. Numerous Assasins were here too, all of them training either the art of sword fighting or using the dummies as punching bags to practice their martial arts. Furthest from me, I saw some of them using some weird miniature crossbow mounted on their wrist. I noticed Daud standing in the middle of this area.

"I see you made your way here." Daud said as I walked in "Here, catch." He added as I approched him throwing me a Rune. I catched it.

"There are three powers inbuded within it. First is _Summon Assassin_. Pretty self-explanatory. You summon one of my Associates to fight on your command. Aiming at a person and summoning them will make them prioritise killing them above anything else. Second one is _Pull_. Also straight-foward. You pull objects towards you, and it works on humans too. But if you use it on humans you instead lift them and lock them mid-air." He then cleared his throat and continued "The Last one is a passive ability called _Blink Assault_. Whenever you exit Blink in front of a person you send a powerful kick into their abdomen sending them flying several feet backwards." He gestured at one of the dummies "Here, come try this out."

'Well, he got me interested with that last one. I'd like to see it in action myself.' I thought as I nodded and stood in front of one dummy. I clenched my fist, causing time to stop. After that, I aimed at a dummy and casted the power. As I exited, the mentioned Ability triggered, causing my right leg to kick forwards. The dummy send out a wood breaking noise and broke in half.

"Good." Daud commented."Now go practise some takedown techiques with other Novices."

I nodded and approched one group of Assassins that were also wearing Grey jackets.

"Can I join you?" I asked them.

"Yeah, go on ahead." I heard a muffled reply coming from one of them.

And with that, my first day of training as the Whaler has began.

It was now evening, one hour after the training had end. During it, I learned how to succesfully parry the opponent's attack and punch him in the throat. As he's stunned I reach out and forcefully choke him unconscious. The second one is from air; I can either use the terrain or the _Agility_ to get myself above the enemy. I then fall on him, quickly grab his head by his temples and bang the back of his head on whatever surface is under us.

'Those are all non-lethal options. My shields unables me to carry out the lethal ones, as I cannot grab a sword.' I thought lying on my bed 'I wonder why did he pulled me out of this. What is his motive?' After that I went to sleep.

* * *

A.N: I hope I did clear some of the doubts that appeared from the last chapter. The next one will be an intermission focusing on the aftermatch of his faked death. The one after that... I don't know yet. I may focus on Raphtalia's feelings about it as well.


	9. Intermission, pt 1

**Intermission, pt. 1 "Queen's Problems"**

'This cannot be good.' I thought as I heard the report of one of my Shadows 'This will deepen the divide beetwen Melromarc and other countries.' I then dismissed the shadow, and continued my thinking 'The Hero of the Shield is dead. That's a fact. His body was probably dumped someplace that can't be accessed. And the worst part... I have to deal with Siltvelt's outrage. It's somewhat understandable because their Saviour was just killed. And it would.t have happened if not for the Church of the Three Heroes... Damn this.' As I ended my thought I made my way to the negociations' room. As I entered, everyone looked at me.

Faubley representative, was mostly calm. But I know that under this facade is one of anger.

Shieldfrieden was calm too, but ii was only a matter of time before he will lash out at us.

Siltvelt representative wore a face of pure rage. When I entered he bolted out of his chair he has been sitting.

"This time you took it too far!" He said, poorly masking his anger "You raised your hand against the Legendary Hero!"

"I'd like to remind you that a criminal organisation under the name of _Whalers_ carried out this murder." I replied calmly "We didn't hire them."

"Is that so?" He said sarcasticly "Then how about we capture one of them and make him spill out who paid them to do it? As far as I can remember your people were never strangers to using Assassins to carry out your dirty work."

"That's enough." Faubley representative spoke "I understand his anger. After all, none of this would have happened if you have followed the international agreement." 'There it is again. I have to stop the church before this will escalate further.'

"Thank you for your partial understanding." I said.

"However..." He said, confusing me. "We made an agreement. If you find his murderer along with his body, we _may_ refrain from waging war on you. If you don't..." He then was cut off by the Siltvelt representative.

"Then I will personally lead my country's army into your lands." He said.

"And we will not interfere. We have discussed it with Zeltbull and they have agreed too." He then cleared his throat and said "You have 50 days to find the murderer and the body. The negociations are cancelled until then.

"So go back to your Kingdom, queen." Siltvelt representative said sarcasticly "We are done here." And as he said that all of them stood up and left the room.

"Get me my Filolial. I must get back to the kingdom as fast as possible." I said to one of my servants when I left the room. "We have to avoid war at all costs."

"As you wish, My Mistress." He answered and bowed.

'When I get back, I will personally lead the search for him. The only thing we have to avoid is war. Especially with our old enemies.' I thought.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 "Beggining of the Trial"**

It was an almost week from my supposed death. The city celebrated it very loudly, and then swiftly returned to it's normal self. I was to preoccupied with my Whaler training to even remotly care about it. Not that I did.

On the sixth day I was approched by Daud.

"Naofumi, there's an old custom we have in the Whalers." He started "When a novice finishes his training course, he sets out into the world. This "Trial" lasts to the first time he calls for help and uses _Summon Assassin_. However, my informants tell me there's about 43 days left before the Second Wave of Calamity." He intentinally answered my earlier question.

"I see. Thanks for letting me know." I said "Do you have any info about three bastards?" I asked, meaning the Three Heroes.

"I'm in process of getting this piece of info. Stay put, you'll know before you set out." He stopped and continued "Your trial will be timed. You will be able to call us, but only after the Wave has started. If you do it before, the Trial will be failed."

"Okay, I get it." I answered."I'll be off in a couple of minutes. Can you spare a mount for me or something?" I asked him, to what he rubbed his chin and replied.

"Sorry, Naofumi." He anwsered "You'll be travelling on foot. Good Luck." He bid me fare well and walked off.

'Great. Now I will be walking on my two feet for over a month. That's just great.'

I then checked my gear, not that I had a lot of it mind you. The teachings were very clear about having only necessary things with you. Only some rations, a bottle of water and my two runes.

'Yes, now it's the best time to learn new skill."' I thought as I opened the interface and learned the _Larger Devouring Swarm_. 'There. An upgrade to my offensive capabilites is a welcome one.' The two runes disappeared after that.

I then walked out of my room and proceeded to move to the exit. Many Whalers bid me farewell and wished me good luck on my way, to which I waved my hand.

"Naofumi, before you go. I got the information you requested." Daud stopped me as I was going through the door.

"Then, please go on." I anwsered, slightly curious.

"Well, first is Spear Hero. He apparently saved a famine-stricken village to the shouthwest by introducing a legenary crop. But there's a catch. The crop is not so legendary, it's a cursed one instead. The shining example of stupidity it is." 'Probaly that cheating bitch convinced him to do this.' I thought as he said it. He continuted after a while "Now, there's Sword one. There are rumors of his killing a dragon and gaining 5 levels just form that. But the body was left behind, not even burned to ashes after he was done. Again, a shining example of stupidty." 'Eh... It's logical that he's just as arrogant as the first one.' I thought. "And now for the Bow Hero. There was lots of talk about him, but I managed to get the truth. He joined another country's resistance and helped them ovethrew the king. But he only changed the figurehead at the top, the lower class has just as bad or even worse that before." He then ended and added "If you need something, summon one of my underlings and say to him that you need to give or say something to me. That should be enough. Good Luck on your Trail." He cut the conversation and went inside the complex.

'Useful information this indeed was. I think I'll check the mess thry have caused... But I won't help any of them before settling on a respectable pay.' I thought as I walked out.

It was now evening. I decided to stop by a nearby village to get some sleep, but chased off that idea. 'Sleeping on the tree is comfortable too. And much safer compared to sleeping on the ground.' And as I ended that thought, I aimed my _Blink _on a nearby branch, and casted it. I made myself comfortable and went to sleep.

Next day, I found myself in a village somewhat close to town. As I was talking to a trader that was present there, I noticed a gathering.

"What's this about?" I asked, my voice muffled from the Mask.

"Well... You see, dear Sir..." One of the Villagers answered.

"The King made me in charge of reconstruction." I heard a voice that I grew to despise."I am your new Lord, Kitamura Motoyasu!"

'Who thought it'd be a good idea!?' I thought 'He couldn't find his own opinion even if you pay him!' I ended my thought, and faced the villager.

"Well, it looks like you're in tough luck." I said "Good luck serving him." I ended that sentence with a smirk on my face, but it was covered by my mask.

"Dear Sir, please talk some sense into him. Form what I've heard, he is going to tax 50 silver coins upons entering here, and another 50 upon leaving it." He begged me to talk to him, saddend expression in his face.

"I'm really sorry, but I have no intention to talk to him." I replied, my voice ice-cold "And I won't give him any amount of money." As I said that, the villager's face collapsed and he was now wearing one of pure desperation. But then...

A group of 4 dark-clothed people appeared. They were wearing a silver-colored breatplate with shoulder pads on top of a deep purple, alomst black robe. Their faces were covered with some sort of cloth.

"Princess Matly. We assume you know about us." One of them said some thing to Mein, wo was also present there. "We have brought you a letter with a certain Master's orders." As this person said this, he handed her a scroll.

'Would you look at that...' I thought, analayzing the possibilites. 'The Queen's back in country. I wonder why?'

Mein's face immediately paled afer reading the letter. She said to the so-called 'Shadow'.

"Why's she back!? She was supposed to be back in three weeks, not now!"

"You can go and ask her yourself. She will be in the Capital in 5 hours." The Shadow then turned away and added "Decide yourself." and then disappeared in a blink of an eye.

'That's not blink. I didn't notice any smoke after that.' I thought.

Mein stood there for a few seconds and grinded her teeth. She then turned and gestured something to the Royal Guardsman.

'It doesn't concerne me. Let's best be on my way.' I thought as I started marching away. "I guess I will check the body of the Dragon. Maybe I will find something useful there.' I then took a quick look into my bag.'Rations should hold up until the end of the Trial.'


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 "Forest Survivors"**

4 days have passed since I left the city. I now was treading woods, looking for some sort of a guide that could guide me to the south. And sooner or later I found just the place to look for him.

I spotted some primitive buildings in the further part of the forest. At first, I thought it'd be bandits, but after blinking closer I overheard a sentence that completly stunned me.

"Oh the great Void, please devour your faithful follower's enemies!" Unknown voice, presumalby male, called out to someone. I leaped off the tree I was croutching in, and approached the encampment. I closed up to the camp's entrance, that was guarded by two men wearing poorman's leather armor.

"STOP!" One of the guards yelled out to me "Come closer and you'll face your demise!" He added, threating me. 'I guess they don't like strangers.'

"Do not worry." I replied calmly "I have no hostile intentions." I said, bringing my hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"We can't trust you!" Another one replied "_You sure have come here on the behalf of the Three Heroes' Church to end what they have started_!" 'And what they have started?' I thought, and decided that I will take more direct approach.

"Let me show you something, alright?" I asked, starting to take my left glove off. "Maybe this will convince you."

"Just stay where you are, and we will have no problems yet!" The first one shouted out to me."But after you're done, get out of my sight!"

I nodded, and then took my left glove off completly. I then raised my hand, Mark side to them. Both have gasped at the sight.

"By the Void..." I heard one of them say it in disbelief. "He bears the Outsider's Mark!"

"Call the High Priest!" The second one commanded, turning face to the camp "It's important!"

'I wonder why do they worship the Void and the Outsider?' I thought, walking up to the guard.

"Can I at least sit down somewhere to wait?" I asked.

"O-Of course!" He replied, eyes sparkling from exitement. "Just follow me."

"Alright." I replied shortly.

I now was sitting in front of an elder man, who I presumed is the High Priest. He was wearing robes in black color. I decided to reak the silence that has engulfed us since he arrived here 5 minutes ago.

"I have a direct question." I started, my voice normal. "Why do you worship the Outsider?"

He quickly replied "Why wouldn't you? He was created long ago, to be our God."

"Hmmm... Is that so?" I said adding "Very well. But what do the Guards' meant by _coming here on the behalf of the Three Heroes' Church to end what they have started!_" I recalled the words, and asked him yet again "Tell me everything. From start to finish, if you please."

She sighed and cleared his throat "It began not so long ago. First, the thought it was only temporary. But we were wrong."

"What began?" I inquired

"The Killings." He replied shortly and continued "One day, many of the Villages on the frontier were surrounded by an army resembling the Royal Guard. We didn't know why, but soon they have started slaughtering the followers of the Outsider. The worshippers of the Three Heroes' Church were spared. This is when it got me: _Pope wants to unite the country in one faith, so we are an obstacle for his plans._ After I realised that, I said to my faithful followers "We must hide! We are too weak to do anything about it, so we can only run away." And they have agreed. During our escape to the forested areas, many groups were hunted down by Pope's forces and killed, even children. But some survived, and were able to join us here. We now live in constant fear." He ended the story distressed.

"And now that I am here, you want my help?"

"That's right!" He replied "You could help us defend our home!" And he added the last part cheered up.

"I'm sorry but that's not possible." I replied, shaking my head.

"Why is that?" He asked in a scared tone.

"Because I am the Shield Hero. My death that you've heard of was faked." He then gasped at my words and replied

"I see." Rubbing his forehead, he added "But you too worship the Outsider. At least we will help you... But I have a small request in return."

"I am all ears." I replied shortly

"If you find the Pope... and if the situation allows for it... Kill him. Kill him just like he has ordered the deaths of so many innocents." He said, and the decleration stunned me. He noticed it and added. "I recognise the Garb you're wearing. A young Whaler on his Trial. You may be a Legendary Hero, but now you are an Assassin." He ended the declaration and asked

"Do have need of something while you're here?"

"Actually, yes." I replied after thinking for a second "Can I visit your Outsider Shrine? I assume you have one."

"But of course." He replied "And we shall gift you woth something special. A bone charm to be precise. You cannot find them anymore, and Pope banned them as a sight of have two, but we only value one, so we will give you the other one - _Lasting Strike_. As we heard, your _Devouring Swarm_ is potent, but you need something to attack directly. _Lasting Strike _will make your _Windblast_ render enemies unconscious If they are vulnerable or near death." He then got up and gestured me to stand up too.

"Come. I will guide you to the Shrine, take the Rune that's there and be on your way." He then said something to a man that was guarding our tent outside. After a minute he turned to me and handed me a weird construct. It consisted of three bones joined together at one end by a strange metal bracelet.

'So this is a Bone Charm?' I thought. 'I wonder do you make these and from what. Probably bones of powerful monsters and animals.'

"Here's the Bone Charm. Just attach it to your clothing at it should work. I herd that Daud wears them attached to his belt, at the backside." He recommended me, to which I just nodded and attached.

"There." I said after being done with it.

"Good." He replied and added "Now please after me." he said and left the tent where we talked. I followed him outside.

I now was standing in front of a familliar looking shrine, as I found the first one in that Mine with Raphtalia, and I found another one during our travels. All of them were similar- a base of three legs, supporting a tilted desk and 'wings' that were adored in cloth in floral pattern. This one was no diffrent. I reached and grabbed the Rune that was placed there. A man appeared from nothingness as I did that. The Outsider.

"Hello, Naofumi. You've beaten the Spear Hero even though odds were stacked against you. I'm older than the rocks this place is built on, and even I didn't see that coming. You chose to humilitale him, and even that wouldn't change her fate. And now you seek power to defeat the waves, even though you don't want to admit it. I don't decide who wins and whose body gets tossed into the river to rot. But I do enjoy watching.

And now some advice for very near future: Love sometimes burns even brighter than the Hatred, And Hatred needs to be under control or it turns into Brutality. Remember that." And as he ended, he disappeared and left me there, cleanching a rune in my hand.

'Well, I think I know what he meant... Not fully.' I thought, opening my interface to learn a new passive ability called _Blood Thirsty_. It allows me to build up adrenaline while in combat, which then can be expended to knock ot enemies in one hit. Normally, it'd kill them instead, but I cannot gip a sword, so it's use is limited to a stronger punch.

'Well, I'm ready. Time to thank the Followers of the Outsider and be on my way. Next objective- decaying body of the Dragon.' I thought exiting the small tent where Shrine was located.


	12. Intermission, pt 2

**Intermission, pt. 2 "Queen's Homecoming."**

While Naofumi was travelling around the frontier posing as a Whaler in training, Queen had already arrived in the Melromarc, and now was going to meet the King, Aultcray Melromarc XXXII.

Before she entred throne room, she met Melty Melromarc, her younger daughter. As she was told by the Shadow, the older sister Malty was trying to impose astronomicly high taxes when the same Shadow interrupted her. Melty is wearing wears fancy frilly clothes that merit her royal status which are also blue with various areas in white. She also has blue eyes and hair. Her hair is tied in two curly pigtails by two blue ribbons.

'Malty is just bringing trouble wherever she goes.' I thought as I walked up to my daughter. I then started a conversation.

"Mother." Melty immidedly said "I tried my best, but father's too stubborn." She ended with a saddened expression.

"I understand, Melty." I answered. "I will take it from here. thank you for everything."

Afet I said it, I pushed the Door open and walked into throne room. As I did that the King, my Husband, stood up along the rest of people present.

"Oh, you've finally returned, Myrelia." He called out. "Why so soon?"

"I tried to clean up the mess you've made." I replied calmly. "After all it is _you_ who have allowed the summoning to take place."

"The Church of the Three Heroes said it's the best course of action to defeat the waves." He replied and added "The Other countries don't see that!"

'So your hatred for Shield Hero caused you to trust this Cult? Oh, how mighty you've fallen'

"Silence. I wasn't done.' I stopped him and added "I also plan to directly help in defeating the wave." I called out to him, and it stunned him.

"But, my Queen! You can't!" he said, voice desperate "We didn't even get to catch that infamous _Knife of Melromarc_, Daud! He might be out there waiting to kill you!"

"He's of no concern." I replied. "He didn't take any job recently, it's what my Shadows are saying. He might be too busy training his Assassins to do anything. There's also talk about his newest recruit. Apparently He is traveling around the country. One of the villagers descibed him as _wearing a skull-like mask_." I stopped and added "He may be behind Shield Hero's death."

"What?" He replied suprised. "His death is a blessing to us all. He had to die in my opinion."

"It is _you_ who has approved the summoning of the Heroes when International agreement prohibited this." I stopped and looked at him. "_You _had a chance to stop the Whalers from killing the Hero and you didn't took it. It lead directly to his death. And because of that, Siltwelt is ouraged, and threat of war is hanging above us."

"What?!" He shouted suprised. "They want a war?! In these times?!"

"Yes." I confirmed it. "All it took was a Death of their Messiah to force them. Other countries won't interfere. We are left alone." I ended and added "And all of that is because of you. Try to defend yourself now."

He tried to respond,b but all he manged to do is to mumble something too quiet to listen. I then said, my voice steel.

"Then you are no longer proxy ruler." I summerised. "And my first decree is a Bounty after this _Masked Felon_ and The _Whalers_. Whoever manages to apprehend him alive will be awarded with 50 gold coins. If someone manages to capture a Whaler, will be awarded with 35 coins instead." As I ended, the royal servants wrote it down and ran off to make it in motion.

"Then let us make preperations for the Wave all while looking for the Man responsible for Hero's death." I announced and everything calmed down.

"I hope you know what you're doing mother." Melty said it after witnessing it all. "We don't have much time both to find the culprit and to prepare for the Wave."

"That's why I made Bounty after _Masked Felon_ a priority." I replied. " Such high reward will attract even Legendary Heroes to look for him."

"I see." She replied after hearing this.


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 "Shield of Rage"**

'So this is where the Dragon died huh?' I thought looking over the village. 'Well,maybe not directly in there, but the townflok should know where he died." I thought as I made my way to the gates. The village in question was surrounded by woods and even mountains. I arraived at the morning at the gate, and as I did that, an elderly man wearing simple clothes asked.

"What brings you to a place like this?"

"I'm here as a part of my trail.' I replied "And now I heard that Sword Hero killed a Dragon down south of here. Is that true?"

"Y-yes, that is true." He stuttered, must likely he recognised my uniform. "But why are you here?"

"Something tells me that remains of a Dragon weren't burned down. I'm going to do this." I said indiffrently.

"But- But there's a disease in the town!" He shouted, voice desperate. "You have to go back, make sure you're not infected!"

"I'm not going back." I replied, my voice muffled. "I spend 19 days walking here form the capital. If I were to turn away and return, it'd be a collosal waste of my time."

"F-Fine." He replied after a second of silence."But beware many died because of his rotten flesh. Come, I'll guide somewhat close to the corpse. But I'm not coming closer, and you just follow the smell of rotten flesh." He then started walking south, all while gestruring me to follow with his hand. I moved my muscles to follow him.

After a five minute walk he announced.

"This is as far as I go." The then stopped and streched this hand further. "Go there, and follow the vague smell of rotting flesh." He then turned away and walked quickly the way we came.

I streched my hands over my head, and proceeded on the path. I indeed felt a very vague smell of the rotting flesh that was getting stronger the closer I was getting to the source.

'I wonder how badly the dragon looks.' I thought. 'But it doesn't change anything. Dragons are normally the most powerful creatures in any MMORPG game. And Zombie Dragons are much worse. Combining the brute strength of a normal dragon, with immunity to poison. I too have the immunity to some poisons, an effect of the _Blessing of the Outsider_, that I call the _Mark_. I will have to flood him using _Devouring Swarm_, all while blocking his fire and other attacks with my Shield. _Blood Thirsty _should strengthen the Mark, right?' I stopped this train of thought and thinked again, all while following the smell of rotting flesh. 'What was that about? About that "_And now you seek power to defeat the waves, even though you don't want to admit it_" is what Outsider said to me in his' Followers camp. There's also another enigma "_Love sometimes burns even brighter than the Hatred_". Whose love? Not mine, of this I'm more than aware right now." But my further thoughts were interrupted by a powerful scent assaulting my nostrails. 'I am guessing that I have already arrived.

The Dragon looked like a large dinosaur form my world, but he had two massive bat like wings in his back. His skin had in large part decomposed, leaving gaping holes in his hide. When I walked closer, the blood that was pouring from his many wounds somehow retrned back to his body once again. His wound closed themselves, but not quite fully.

"So that's how you look like you big bastard." I said it aloud while summoning my Shield to my right forearm. I got in my battle stance and shouted "Bring it!"

Dragon just roared in response and swept his tail, aiming at me. I decided to play it safe for now and casted _Blink_. Time stopped and so has his motion. I released it evading the dragon's attack. He payed no mind that his enemy has just teleported. He just swung his tail once again. This time I casted _Devouring Swarm_ directly in front of him, and blocked the swoop from his tail. The impact alone send me flying away, but _Agility_ passive power triggered so I would land saftely.

'Damn, I knew that the Undead Dragons are powerful, but to this extent!?" I thought panting. The Muscles still ached slightly after the hit. 'I need more power! More power!'

The rats threw themselves at his head, eating away flesh and eyes. He roared, and tried to shake them off but to no awail. Rats kept thier claws in his flesh. I casted _Devaouring Swarm_ yet again, my intention was to flood the Dragon and have him be eaten alive by rats.

But the dragon seemeingly decided that he will not play around. He got up on his all fours and shook his etire body yet again, this time with more force. The rats didn't held on this time, and more than half of them were send flying off the monster.

'Damn, Damn!' I thought looking at that 'I can't fight him close range, I'll burned to crisp. Let's continue summoning more rats.' and as I ended that thought I casted the power yet again. Now, the battlefield was flooding with gasps and shrieks of the rats. They all lounged at the Dragon's form, teeths sinking in deeply this time. Some even managed to tear out the bits of flesh off his body. Dragon was slowly overwhelmed but then he usd the power I feared he'd us.

He breathed fire.

But strangely, he didn't aim it at me. But I played it no mind and _Blinked _several metersaway. He aimed it upwards, so that the flames would cover his body and burn off the rats. The rats schreeched and most were burned to ashes.

'Getting desperate, huh?' I thought looking at his actions.'It means that my plan worked... Partially.' But then I heard a strange voice in my head.

"**Do you seek power?**"

"Do I?" I answered aloud while dodging the sweep from the Dragon. "I need it to defeat the Waves and return to my World. At any cost."

"**Do you hate everything in this world?**" When the voice asked me that question, I immidedly went back to the day I was summoned. Then, I remembered all the unjust treatment I received from that day forward. I pictured an entire kindgdom laughing at my life, the Bitch alongside trash King and Three Bastards were laughing the hardest.

"Yes." I replied and added "I wish this world was just burned to the ground. Swallowed by a Swarm of hungry Rats. The people living here deserve no compassion from me. They just wait for a right time to strike and shame me more."

"**Let your Hatred and its Power engulf you.**" The Voice ended and went silent. A thick mist of darkness engulfed my form and numerous red runes unlike any I've seen before covered my uniform. The Shield's jewel changed it's green color for blood red. I felt an immense level of Rage. Rage aimed at this country's royality, citizens and the other Three Heroes.

_New Series Unlocked: 'Curse Series'_

_New Shield Unlocked: 'Shield of Wrath.'_

_Shield's Active Effects:_

_-Changes your "Windblast" Power for "Fireblast"_

_-Enchances Rats Summoned by "Devouring Swarm"_

_-Adds New power; extension of "Devouring Swarm", The "Devouring Flame"_

_Shield's Passive Effects:_

_-Allows your "Blood Thirsty" Ability to feed off your Hatred_

I let out a powerful roar, one rivalling even the Dragon's. My eyes were now glowing immense haze of red. I approached the dragon wielding the Shield of Wrath. The Shield in question was black in color, covered in a weird blood red pattern, which was centered on jewel.

The Dragon was unaffected by my sudden change in behavoir. It just roared and breathed fire, this time aiming at me. I shielded myself fot this blast with the Shield. It didn't even pierce my defences. When dragon noticed that his attack had no effect, he opted to use his tail instead. He swinged his tail at me, which I just effortly bashed with my Shield. The tail was threw back a few meters.

"**Burn.**" I announced after deflecting his attack. His tail suddenly erupted in dark blue flames. He shriekied, presumebly from the pain. I used this opening and casted _Devouring Swarm_. The rats that I summoned this time were noticebly larger this time, reaching a size of a small dog pup. There were spikes coming out of their spines. The teeth and claws got even larger, claws reaching a size of a male's index finger. The fur stayed black, but some were summoned as Albinos.

"**Die.**" I commanded. The swarm consisting of thirty rats rushed at the Dragon that was busy with the flame. This time, rats succesfully pierced the Dragon's Skin, and went inside him to feast on his internal organs. Dragon roared, suprised at the sudden change in battle.

'Time to end this.' I thought 'I made too much noise already. I thank you Rats for giving me an opening.' As I ended this, I casted the _Devouring Flame._ A circle consisting of low dark blue flames surrounded the Dragon. The Dragon just looked at it, and then at me. He prepared to attack me himself but...

"**BURN!**" I yelled before he did that. A circle of flames immidedly raised upwards and swallowed the Dragon in flames of my Rage. Dragon immidedly shriekied, but this time his desperate roar was partially muffled by a creaking of burning meat. He tried to put it out, but to no avail. The flame burned regardless of his efforts. His long neck then shot out of the circle and after a second if fell on the ground liveless.

The Battle was won.

But Shield of Wrath didn't go. I tried to shake it off my hand, but it didn't go. I despreatly thought 'Go away!' but the Shield stayed. I then remembered the words of the Outsider.

"_Hatred needs to be under control or it turns into Brutality_". I then proceeded to calm my hatred and rage while thinking 'I will have more then enough chances to take my revenge on this country.' The method I chose worked, somehow. I approached the burned reamins of the Dragon carefully, as he might still be alive by a thread. As I got closer, I noticed a gem stone laying in the carcass.

'It must be his Nucleus.' I thought looking at it. I reached out and grabbed it. Now that it was in my hand, it was large enough to fully fit inside my palm. 'I wonder how much power does it contain.' I decided to keep it, and maybe even...

'Now to call the Daud's man in order to ask if he can make a Bone Charm out of these?' I thought looking over the remains yet again. I casted the _Summon Assassin_. A man wearing s same unifor as me appeared in the place that I aimed.

"Is this because you need my help, or do you need to pass something to Daud?" He asked, his arms crossed on the chest.

"The latter." I replied. "Here. Take this and ask him if he can make a Bone Charm out of this." I handed the Zombie Dragon's Nucleus to him and to further prove my point, I pointed my thumb at the Zombie Dragon's body.

"By the Void..." He muttered under his mask. "So you actually took down a Dragon? I have to say, I am suprised. But I'll ask him about that. I'll just take a couple of bones so he can judge it himself." And as he ended, he approached the carcass and chose two, amybe three bones. As he was prepareing himself to depart he turned to me and said

"You may want to stay away from Capital area for now." He started "The Queen herself posted a bounty after your head. Still attached to your body that is. We are wanted criminals too, but we've always been ones. Stay safe, _Terror of Melromarc_." He presumably smiled as he ended the sentence and disappeared in a cloud of black mist.

'_Terror of Melromarc_, huh?' I thought over this nickname 'Well, it's still better than the _Criminal Hero of the Shield_.' I thought as I sat under a nearby tree, to eat my ration for today and rest my exausted body and spirit for the time being.

'I will have to inform the Villagers that the body of a recently deceased Dragon was actually undead.' I though as I eaten my bread. 'Ah, I do miss the times when I ate my meals with Raphtalia... At least it wasn't this quiet.' I drank some water after I ate a slice of bread.

After a hour has passed, I decided to finally be on the move again. I got up for my sitting position. 'Well, let's go inform the Villagers.' I then made my way to the Village.

"You- You're alive!" The same edlerly man greeted me. " I though you were a goner." He added approaching me.

"I'm not easy to kill, gramps." I replied, my ice-cold voice muffled. "The Dragon turned into an Undead one. I got rid of it, end of story."

"Well, We did hear roars coming form the Dragon's lair, but we thought those were the Victorious ones." He added, scrathing his head.

"Well, not anymore." I then waved my goodbye. "This village has a debt for me. I will come around to collect it... Someday."

"B-But of course!" He replied. "We will pay you then an amount you will want, within reason of course."

"Good" I replied shortly, not even turning around I started to walk away. The objective- prepare for the wave now.

* * *

A.N: I don't know if I did alright with this chapter, but I tried my best. I hope you aren't disappointed.


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 "Training for the Wave"**

I stood at the edge of the forest near Melromarc, the city that came to loath me. While I was getting here, what took me 19 days. But this time, I wasn't travelling on the main roads, I choose the saftey of the forest. But it didn't stop me from hearing the adventurers' plans.

"Did you hear?" One of them, weildng a lancer and clothed in a leather armor with steel parts sid to one of his companions. "The Queen's going to pay lots for any captured Whaler!"

"Then that's not for us." His companion replied. "The Whalers are way too out of our league. You can forget going after them." And with that, He cut the conversation short.

'So what's now basicly happening is the Great Crusade against Me and Whalers.' I thought, leaving them and going deeper into woods to avoid being spotted. 'Let's try getting inside the city unnoticed. Should be easy after dark.'

And now, I put my plan in motion. I casted _Blink_ three times, with some breaks in between, and thanks to this I now stood near the City Walls. 'Time to use _Agility_ to jump as high as possible, and at the highest point of jump, freeze time with _Blink_ and get into the city.' And I did what I thought, but before that I casted _Void Gaze_ to look around for guards on top. Luckily, there were none. I proceeded with my plan.

It worked out. And now, I stood on top of a building. 'Streets are too dangerous to roam, even at night. If someone recognises me, I'm doomed.' I thought, and opted to use rooftops to move.

I found myself in the Daud's coumpound. The familliar training grounds were empty by night, but I just know they are watching.

'Ah... It feels good to be back here.' I thought walking on the sand, passing the dummies. 'I spent of my time here, and now I'm back.'

And at that moment, a figure appeared in a black mist. A Whaler wearing dark blue uniform.

"I thought you were told to stay away from the capital." The figure, a Whaler, asked me all while crossing his arms on his chest.

"I need to train and polish my fighting skills to be at peak performace for the inpending wave." I replied calmly. "And you all trained me. I want to continue the training, now that I'm back from the Trail."

The cupped his chin, and thought for a second. He then sighed under his mask, and said.

"Fine, I'll contact Master." He replied. "But now that you're back, you'll face tougher training. Keep that in mind please."

"I will." I replied shortly.

"I'm going back to keep watch." He said, turning his back on me. "You go rest. Tommorow will be a difficult day. I know it first hand."

I nodded, and went back to my quarters. When I arrived there, I noticed a dark blue coat and a short cape in the same color lying on the chair, all of it identical in size to mine's.

'So I guess all that pass the Trial get this new set of clothes to reflect their expirance.' I thought looking at it, and went to sleep.

The morning came. I now stood yet again in the training grounds, the situation was all too familiar to me.

'It is just like a month ago when I first walked here.' i thought. 'Those were simpler times, at least I think so.'

"So, you chose to come back, eh?" Daud said standing in the same spot. "I have to say, you're one subborn man. Now, go join other Blue coats in their training."

"I do have a question. When can I exept the Bone Charms to be crafted?" I asked.

He rubbed his forehead, and replied "Just before the wave. One of the Bone Charms will have a metal socket for the Dragon's Nucleus, so it the effect will be strenghtened." He ended, and added "Now, join the Blue Coats."

I nodded, and proceeded to join the blue clothed whalers.

* * *

A.N: The Second Wave of Calamity is Coming... And a special event will follow shortly after. The next chapter will be an intermission, and it will focus on the Raphtalia.


	15. Intermission, pt 3

**Intermission, pt. 3 "Slave's Loyality"**

I was mentally destroyed. The one person in this world who had helped me out, even cared for me is dead. I was sitting in the Blacksmith's shop, face buried in my hands. I even felt a little water on my palms. It came from my tears.

"What's up with you today kid?" Erhard asked me "I guess you really cared for him, huh?" he added.

"He was the one to rescue me from that Slave trader's cage. Even if he didn't see it as a rescue, I'm still thankful to him." I answered, my voice shaking "And now... He's gone. Gone forever." I added, tears forming in my eyes.

"I'm sorry kid..." He said, rubbing the back of his head "But his body was never found. There's still hope."

"I saw the armor myself." I replied "There's no way he could have survived." My mind had a picture burned into it... The cape... Tattered and covered of blood. The armor looked relitaveliy untouched, but it had a _reek_ of blood coming from it.

"Well, if he's really dead, then you should carry on his duty. You're the only one who can." He said.

"How? I'm only his companion. I don't have the power to do it." I replied

"Then you should carry on his legacy." He countered. "You knew him the best. You knew how much he cared about villagers. Go traveling and continue doing that." He said, and added "The Queen returned, and her first command was to post a bounty after his supposed killer."

"Oh?" I said, confused."Why'd she?"

"The rumor has it that Siltvelt is outraged from his death and is preparing to attack." He explained after thinking for a second, and then sighed yet again and added

"In spite of his evil appearance, he was a good kid at heart. I've seen this once good part once when he first entered the shop with his female companion-"

"That he then supposedly raped?" I cut him off, and he nodded.

"Yes, the same one. He even bought armor that she recommended.' He then rubbed his chin and added "Come to think of it, I've never seen this armor again on him."

"And I saw a flicker of it when he thanked me for the second armor that I made for him." He added.

"Well kid, I heard that the Wave is coming in 2 days. Go and preapre yourself... If you still want to fight."

"I do!" I replied."If it means clearing his name postmortem.. I will do it." I added with a light of determination in my eyes.

He chuckled and added "Good Luck to you."

As he said it, I left his shop and departed. 'Lord Naofumi... I wasn't able to tell you how I fell... And now you'll never know.'

* * *

A.N: Sorry for such a long wait. I got a really bad case of writers' block, which I overcame.


	16. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 "Second Wave of Calamity"**

The city once again become deserted, just like the first time.'This must mean the Second Wave of Calamity is coming. I wonder what will be thrown at this shit country this time. I hope it wil be enough to wipe it form the face of Earth.' I thought coldly as I made a quick run through my current equipment.

'Everything's here. From the Bone Charms attached to the backside of the belt, to the forearm covering gloves to the Legendary Shield.' I thought 'I may or may not neglected the Shield's Growth after I recieved the Mark, but it's of no use to dwell on it now.' I thought standing up and leaving my room.

"Naofumi." Daud's voice called out to me as soon as I arrived in the mess hall."Here is the promised Bone Charm. I know for a fact that it'll be helpful to you." He added and handed over me the familliar looking Charm. This one had a small socket from metal in the center.

"Before you ask, you can place the Dragon's Nucleus in it. It'll boost the effect of it by a substatial margin." He advised to what I just nodded and did just that. I retrived the Nucleus from my pouch and placed it inside. The Charm seemed to glow a bit of blue, but it quickly faded.

"Hmm. Thanks for this." I said and added. "If you can, could you tell me the effect of it?"

"It is called _Undying Swarm_. It allows rats summoned by you to repopulate over time." He answered.

"Well, it's more than useful for me in that case." I replied "Thanks again." After I said it I attached the Bone Chram to the Back of my belt.

"You best prepare for the upcoming Wave." Daud said after I was done."And if you want to know, the Queen herself will participate in the defense. I guess she wants to have an eye on the Heroes. The rumors about them are nasty to say the least." He added as he sit down on the nearest chair overlooking the mess hall.

"You don't need to tell me, I can imagine." I replied, sitting down in front of him. "Any unusual activites I should know?" He thought for a second and replied:

"Something's big is coming." He started. "And it's not looking pretty. Be on the lookout for any suspicous spells when fighting. In fact, the Pope may be planning something." He ended, and took a sip of water from the cup.

"And as I know for a fact, it will not be good either." I said after he was done. "I heard what he has done."

"That's all for now." He ended. "When you'll be teleported on the spot, use _Summon_ _ Assasin_. I'll answer it and we will see what to do from there."

I answered, nodding "Okay." After that I stood up and decided to not bother anyone as of yet.

Five minute have passed, and it finally started. I got teleported in golden light to the place where the Wave took place. This time I got transpoted onto the plains, and I immidedly noticed strange ship sailing- no, _flying_ through the air. I casted the _Blink_ aiming at the nearest forested area. After making sure no one saw me, I casted the _Summon Assasin_. The place I chose Daud appeared from the cloud of black mist.

"So, it's happening huh?" He stated, with armos crossed on his chest. "Well, we can go directly on the ship and end this wave as soon as it started... But I think your 'friends' are headed there as we speak. And given your status as a wanted criminal, they will probably focus on _you_ rather than deal with the wave."

"It's possible." I replied."But I heavily doubt that they will defeat the wave by themselves. At best, it will take them hours, maybe even weeks... At worst, they will be unable to handle it. And I'll have to intervene." I ended and thought for a minute.

"Let's stick to the basics. Save the civillians that are unfortuante enough to even be here, and wait it out... Unless their incompetence proves right."

"Very well." He replied. "Personally, I'd have wanted to show them who's boss, but saving the civillans will us gain favourable impression from them."

And with that, we proceeded to evacuate the town, not all of them. We're not some guardsmen. But while guiding one civillian, I noticed a familiar person. I'd recognise that armor and chestnut hair anywhere.

_Raphtalia_.

'What she's doing here?' I thought while avoiding being spotted by her.'She is no longer my companion. She's probably here to prevent children from losing their parents.'

"You, go to that person." I commanded the escorted villager, pointing to my former companion."And if you dare to mention that you saw me, or any of us, I'll make sure you'll be killed." I ended in a cold tone, which scared him. He nodded nonetheless, and proceeded to make his way.

'Great, now to deal with the rest of the problems.' I thought as I turned around and Blinked on top of nearby roof, one that somehow remained standing.

The Village was in ruins, as per usual. Amongst the ruins, I could just see the Whalers fighting the monsters using their blades. 'I have to say, the level of their swordship is impressive.' I thought as I looked at the Noivce Assasin killing an Undead Soldier with just a handful of strikes.

"My lordship." I heard something from behind me, and as I turned around I saw yet another Novice Whaler."This Village is a dead case, the Villagers have been already evacuated... And the Knight Guard is on it's way as we speak. It's best we pull out from here right now."

"Very well." I replied."Let's move. Lead the way for the next objective." I commanded, to what he nodded. I followed his Blinks, Blinking myself. The only village that we evacuated took us one hour to accomplish fully.

After a minute of repostioning, We were on the next objective. The Wave still wasn't defeated by the Three Bastards and their companions.

'Tsk. If I had known it'd take them so long, I'd do it myself. But I don't want to attract unwanted attention to me. And worse yet, if we get spotted, they will focus on capturing Daud's men instead of defeating the Wave.' I thought while casting _Blink_ again and again.

"Naofumi." Daud's voice called out."I see that the Village was evacuated."

"Yes it was." I said."Tell me, did you know that my former companion, Raphtalia, is here too?" I asked, crossing my arms on my chest.

"I had no idea." He replied, face emotionless."After all, there are more pressing matter to attend to, and keep an eye out." He ended and gestured with his hand onto the sky, pointing at the flying vessel.

"Such as this." He started."I think you're more than aware that Three Heroes will not handle it. If you want to take care of it, I suggest you start now. The Knight Guard along with the Queen is almost here, and when she arrives it'll be only a matter of time before we're spotted. And when it happens, it's a death sentence for my men... And you too." He ended and looked at me.

'He's right.' I thought after he ended.'When she arrives, we will have a much harder time afterwards with our operations. But looking at the three Bastards, they are blinded by lust for glory, lust itself, and pride.' As I ended this train of thought, I sighed loudly.

"Fine." I said "Let's put them to shame with their incompetence."

Daud didn't answer, only nodded and made a small circle with his hand. As he did that, the entire Whalers' force gathered in a gist of black mist around us.

"We have new orders." He started."We have to end the Wave before Queen arrives. Be advised of presence of Three Legendary Heroes where we're headed. Do not engage them. Let's go."

"As you command Master." The force answered in unison.

We made our way by Blinking multiple times to the nearby hill. Once on it, the Assassins started to run up on it and jump off it. Because of the _Agility_ passive power possessed by them, it allowed them to jump approximately 4 meters into the air. At the peak of the jump, each and all of them casted _Blink_ straight into the side of the ship. From that point, they waited, attached to the side with their blades. Daud did the same, and now I was the only one left on the ground.

I sighed, and repilicated the same steps done by the rest. It worked out like a charm, and now I was among the Whalers on the side of the ship, gripping the stray wood tightly. Something on the surface caught my attention. It was a large projectile, about a human's height. Behind it were a couple of people: a Magician, a Heavy Armored Knight, a Spear-weilding Lancer and... A Green caped Bowman. _Itsuki_. One of the Three Bastards. It must mean...

_No._

_No, NO, NO!_

"Brace for impact!" I yelled, my voice somewhat muffled by the monsters' screeches."Front Whalers, scatter! NOW!" I commanded the group that attached themselves to the front side of the ship. They immidedly complied.

About a second later the ship was hit by the same projectile I've just seen. The ship rumbled and shook. I almost lost my grip on it, but the nearby Whaler helped me by grabbing me by the arm.

"Thanks." I thanked him.

"You're our crucial element. To have you fall off the ship would mean a collosal waste of time." He replied shortly. This is when Daud decided to speak.

"Judging from the source, The Bow Hero is on the Surface. That means there are only two up there: The Sword and The Spear. You know your orders." The force nodded. He then turned his face to me.

"Terror of Melromarc, you'll appear last." He said to me."And I'll call you that from now on. Your survival is our mystery."

"I get it." I replied."Also no using the Shield while we're up there." I added.

"Good." He replied and spoke up again, this time shouting.

"Let's go!" Everyone heard him, and our boarding began. The Whalers jumped onto the deck in waves. After all the waves before me were done, it was time for me. I pulled my body downwards, but then I straightened it rapidly, jumping off. While in air, I clenched my left fist to cast a Precise _Blink_. I aimed and released it.

I appeared straight behind the last wave of Whalers. I wasted not time and casted _Void Gaze_. My sight gained a blue haze, but yellow enteties were present. When I looked around while having it active, I found the Boss of this wave pretty quickly.

"Daud, aim your wristbow for the shadows." I said to him, who was standing next to me."The Boss is there, hiding in the plain sight." He nodded and replied.

"As you say. It explains why these fools didn't found him yet."

Speaking of which, they finally noticed our presence.

"Look!" One of their Companions yelled, pointing her finger at us."It's them! The Whalers!"

"WHAT!?" Two of the Bastard Heroes shouted.

"Perfect. I will gladly take my prize after I'm done with this wave!" Motoyasu shouted.

This exact moment Daud chose to fire his wristbow into the nearest shadow. It shrieked for a second. Whalers did the same thing, aiming their ranged weapons into other shadows and fired.

"Hey, what's going on here?" A voice belongiing to Itsuki called out as he climbed aboard the vessel. But before he could say more, the Boss has become one.

The Boss, Soul Eater, was drawn out because of their actions. It looked like a giant white flying fish. The mouth was larger, and it had large teeth inside, eyes were black but with a glowing white pupil inside.

"SO IT'S HIM!" Ren shouted, and prepared himself to attack.

But before anything could happen their motions froze in place, simillary to the effect of the _Redirective Blink_. The enitre world seemed to be frozen in time. The only thing that glowed was the Outsider's Mark... Belonging to Daud.

"Do it!" Daud commanded."Take down that Boss and we're out of here!"

"Okay!" I shouted in response and brought up my Shield to forearm. Firstly, I casted _Devouring Swarm_ right under the Boss, and used the 'Air Strike Shield' to create a stepping point for the rats to use. The Swarm jumped on top of it and lunged straight into the Soul Eater.

"Whalers!" I commanded."Attack that monster!"

"It will be done." I heard a short reply from one of them. After that, they used every and all skills avabile to them to turn that frozen boss into a bloody mess. I have to say, they were more than succesful. The health bar that appeared when the boss showed up was depleted fully.

"We're done here." I said, turning to Daud."You can stop extending the _Stop Time_." He sighed and ceased the power. With that, the time started moving again.

"Good." He replied, stretching his hand."Then we're out of here."

"Wait, what just happened!?" Motoyasu shouted confused."The Boss was alive, but it somehow... Died."

"That's right." Ren continued."I was ready to use one of my skills on it, but it just died in fron tof me."

"I think it's one of Whaler's schemes." Itsuki said, and pointed his weapon at Daud."I tolerated your presence when Boss was here. But now, you're just a target."

The other heroes and their companions caught up with his words and turned to face us too. Ren held his sword high, and Spear Hero got ready to throw a javelin at us.

"Well, Daud." I spoke up."It seems like we have to go. The Queen is probably here, and now it's not our problem anymore." I ended, shrugging and turning around.

"You are right..." He said, but then added something I'd never expect."Terror of Melromarc." And with that he turned around and gestured something to his associates.

"Wait,_Terror of Melromarc_?" Itsuki spoke. "The one responsible for Shield Hero's Death?"

"Oh no!" The voice that made my blood boil spoke."They must be here to kill me, Princess Malty! Please save me, oh mighty Heroes!" The Bitch said, with a false distressed voice.

"Don't Worry Mein!" The fucking skirt-chaser immidedly replied."I will protect you!" and stood in front of her, shielding her for a possible blow.

"I despise Assassins" Itsuki said."Killing only for coin and without honor." He added pulling the string of the bow back.

But before Ren could add something from himself, I spoke up turning to face them. The Mask's eyes were seemingly focused on the horizon.

"If it were up to me..."I started."I would have you thrown to rats to feast upon you. But I guess trash isn't tasty, so you got lucky today." I ended and turned around to leave as the rest of the Whalers but I heard a whizz past my ear.

"Not one step more." Itsuki commanded, readying his bow again."You are responsible for the inpending war. You're coming with us."

"You can keep dreaming." I replied, voice ice-cold."I don't really care what happens to this Country. If it burns to the ground, then so be it." I ended and dived straight out t into the air, hearing a whizzle past my head once again.

"Why are you standing about!?" Itsuki yelled at the other heroes."We have to capture him as soon as possible." He commanded the heroes as I left. After that I heard a strange voice, albeit very faintly

"So a Group of Assassins are stronger than Heroes?" The voice, which was feminine in question."There are no heroes her..." The rest of the sentence was unheard by me.

'Well, time to regroup with Daud's men.' I thought as I fell. Just above ground, I clenched my left fist. The time stopped, and I were frozen mid air. I aimed the _Blink_ maybe a meter above ground and released it. The act negated the fall damage that I'd otherwise sustain.

'Now that I'm back on the surface, let's regroup with Daud.' I thought as I made my way towards nearby forest. When I arrived at the edge of it, a man appeared in front of me, frozing time. It wasn't a Whaler this time, but it was the man that granted me my powers. The Outsider.

"Well Naofumi, the Second Wave of Calamity is over. The Heroes got their taste of defeat, and War is hanging above this country... Not only with Neighbouring countries. Time to chose, Naofumi. Will you save this country, or will you let it die? I cannot make this decision for you. But I can watch it."

And with that said, he dissapeared as abruptly as he showed. I could only sigh, and went further into the woods. After a second, A Blue-clothed Whaler appeared near me.

"It is good that you're here, Terror of Melromarc." He started."The Daud said to bring you as fast as possible. It may interest you to see it."

"Very well."I replied shortly."Lead the way."

And after that, he started Blinking somewhere. All I could did was to follow him.

* * *

A.N: And that's the second Wave of Calamity all wraped up. I hope I did well wit this one too.


End file.
